Rebel of the Night
by Robingirl
Summary: What happens when Robin's childhood is not what it seemed, and everything he thought he knew about it was a lie? Set pre-invasions and contains OCs, but do please give it a try, :)
1. Prologue

**A/N So this is my first actual story, So please do give constructive criticism. I have no Betas, so if you see a mistake, tell me. **

**Do R&R please, and no flames without telling me why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ! Would be cool if I did though.**

**Noter: If any of the characters in this story seem OOC, sorry I tried my best.**

**'_this would be when she is thinking'_ **

**Prologue **

_She was sitting on a gargoyle, thinking about 2 things. One was about her next attack, the other being why everyone in gotham sat on gargoyles. Well, not everyone sat on them. Just people like Batman, Robin, and Catwoman. That was unimportant and unrelevant to what she was doing so she quickly pushed that thought away and decided that if she ever ran into one of them, she would ask. _

_'**That is if they don't send me immediately to jail first.' **She thought._

_ She quickly checked around her, then lept off the gargoyle and landed neatly on the ground below. She then silently but quickly went into the shadows, so she could find a good spot to phase through the walls into the vaults. _

_**'Here should be good. Ha! All the other thieves have to go through security and cops and other people, I just phase through wall, grab what I want and go! To bad the rest of my life can't be that simple, but I can't dwell on that now, now can I?' **_

_Shaking her head to rid the thoughts she tried so hard to forget, she phased her head through and looked around. Seeing the vault was clear, she phased the rest of herself through, and went to what she came for. It was 4 near perfect Rubies. Not wasting time looking at the treasure, she grabbed and ran to the wall and phased through. She then levitated to a building far from the bank she just robbed, then decided it would be safe to look at her treasures. Though sadly nothing was that easy in her life._

"_So, this is what you waste your talents on? I thought I trained you so much better...tsk tsk...such disappointment. Though it's never to late to come back you know, which is exactly why I am here." A voice said from where the door leading to the roof of the building was. _

_"You! I told you I would never join you again. I left for a reason." She yelled._

_"Hmm, you did now didn't you? To bad for you, you don't have a choice in the matter, girlie. You will come with me whether you like it or not, and we leave **now**!" The voice replied. _

_She stared at the shadows with such hatred, any normal person would have melted in fear. She knew though, they would find a way to force her to come so it was best to go willingly. That was why she hated them so much, the always found ways to win. Most of the time making it so it also ruined your way of thinking, making it almost impossible to think the way you used to and fear the things you used to love. She learned the hard way. _

_"Fine, I'll come. But don't think that makes me your puppet. I **will **find a way to get out of it." She said and then she stormed off to where she knew he would have a ride waiting. _

_"Of course you will..." The voice stated darkly, chuckling a bit afterward. "But so far, how did that work out for ya?" Not expecting an answer, since she already left, he followed her to his ship. Little did she know just how bad things would turn out for her. _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am back, hope there are people actually reading this. I am working on chapter 2 so it should be up soon. **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN YJ, I wish I did, like a lot of people here, but iz don't. **

* * *

><p>Dick was simply walking home from school. He had changed in a random building, not wanting to walk home in the uncomfortable clothes that his school makes him wear. He easily could've rode home in the limousine, but he needed time to clear his head and the best way, he thought was to walk home and enjoy the nice weather.<p>

It was just too bad some people just have to ruin the peace.

One moment Dick was walking past an abandoned building towards his neighborhood, and then next moment he seemed to be in a building. Someone had grabbed him.

'_Now how did that happen? There aren't even doors!' _Dick thought. He whirled around to look at the person who had grabbed him.

It happened to be a girl his age, that amazingly looked a bit like him too. She smiled.

"Hey Bro Bro, nice clothes. They work for you." She said.

He looked at her in confusion. _'Ok, why would she care what I'm wearing?' _He decided though that if he could keep her occupied, he might be able to call for help without causing suspicion.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Who are you anyway?" He asked.

She smiled and glanced sideways. "Well, if you don't know my name then that's a bit disappointing. I was hoping you would." She said, her expression looking upset.

'_Am I supposed to know her? She does seem familiar. Why? Anyway, back at the matter at hand, how did she get me in here without a door?_

She looked at him again, this time with a smirk.

"If your wondering how I got you here, I phased through the wall and grabbed you. You also are probably wondering why I grabbed you, Dick. Reason is this. We need you for something. Something big." She answered.

It was starting to drive Dick crazy that when he looked at her, he noticed that she looked like him in a female form. Not exactly alike, because there were some noticeable differences, but close enough to the point where Dick was becoming slightly annoyed.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she seemed to be acting tough, but he could tell it was only acting. She was worried, but why? Her outfit seemed familiar too. She was wearing a black top with a orange stripe going straight down the middle of the long sleeves. Her pants were also black with a orange stripe down the sides. She also wore black gloves and black boots and she wore a metal looking utility belt. Her black, slightly wavy hair was in a pony tail, and she had pure blue eyes that reminded him of his own.

She suddenly spoke again.

"I really do hope you'll come willingly. They may be willing to hurt you, but I prefer not to. I will be forced to hurt you though if you want to fight me because you don't want to come. So please just go along with it." Her tone took a pleading note.

"Well, here's two pretty big questions, go _where _exactly? Also, what do you need me for? Like, what could anyone possibly need me for besides holding me for ransom. Even then it's not me they need, it's the money or perhaps it's the pleasure of causing chaos. I'm just a key factor in it." Dick said sounding annoyed once more.

"Those are good questions, except I can only answer one, the 'where' and that's A'Hearn. It's a planet not far from here. It is, however, not in this solar system. So that would be why most don't know about it." She explained.

"Most?" He asked. He was becoming intrigued by all of this. She was different than most people who seemingly grabbed random people off the street. He also wondered why the name of the planet was familiar, yet he never heard of it before.

"Well, don't _you _know about it? She asked him, it was obvious that she was thinking he should know it.

While she had spoken he quickly looked at his watch, waiting for the others to show up. He had signaled help while they were talking about how she had grabbed him.

"Sounds kind of familiar but no, I don't know about it." He said, glancing around for a sign that someone was here.

He noticed that she seemed disappointed for the second time he was with her.

"You know, you never did say who you were." Dick said, realizing the little detail that she knew him, but he didn't know her. Also he was trying to stall her as it still seemed that no one else was here. _'What's taking them so long?' _

She seemed to think, probably pondering whether or not to answered

"Just call me Rebel, Dick. Will you come with me _now_?" She asked.

"Why couldn't you answer my other question?" He said, still stalling, though he obviously wanted to know why she wouldn't tell him.

"Because I don't know either. I'm just doing the hard task of getting you to cooperate and work with us so we can accomplish what we've dreamed of." She was starting to get annoyed of all his questions. She could understand why he wanted them answered, but it was still annoying.

"Which would be what exactly?" He asked yet another question, getting worried about why his friends were taking forever.

"Classified." Was the quick reply he received.

"Hmm, why would I help you if I can't know what I'm helping you with?" He glanced around yet again, becoming thankful for his sunglasses so she wouldn't notice and become suspicious.

"Well, it's classified even for me. So sorry to disappoint." Her annoyance was starting to become more noticeable. She really wish he would shut up and make up his mind already.

He could tell she was not going to wait any longer for his answer. He glanced one more time and noticed something. It was Artemis and Miss.M. Thankful that his friends finally showed up, he looked back at Rebel.

"Well, can you at least say if it would be helpful to this world, or hurtful, or if it even has to do with this place?" He asked quickly, seeing Artemis's slight nod to show she knew he saw them.

"It would be definitely hurtful." She said. She didn't seem to notice the two girls that were on a beam near the ceiling, or that Superboy and Kaldur were positioned behind her, hiding behind pillars.

"Then it'll be a no." He said, trying to wrap up the conversation. She wasn't going to take no for an answer though.

"What! Why? You have to come!" She exclaimed, her arms going to her side as she leaned forward on tippy-toes.

The action had surprisingly caught Dick off guard. He then remembered about his secret identity and hoped she didn't blow it, considering there was a reason that it was secret.

She then seemed to settled down and crossed her arms again, her eyes narrowing. She didn't want to scare him or hurt him, but she didn't have a choice. Their lives were at stake and she wasn't going to lose him now that she, in a way, had him back.

"You don't have a choice, _Robin_. Either come willingly, or they will hunt you down and force you to come." She then started to walk up to him when Kid Flash ran in.

"Oh no you don't!" The speedster said as he ran past her knocking into her back. She did a quick flip though and landed on her feet.

"Huh, so your friends finally show themselves. Good to know." She then back-flipped over Superboy who had just charged at her, and twisted to kick Aqualad's face with her foot when he prepared his water swords. Succeeding in that, she then levitated some random objects in the building with her hands, and aimed them at the 2 girls. Artemis quickly fired her arrows and Miss. Martian pushed them back with force fields.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was trying to get Robin to focus, but Robin was to busy trying to figure out how Rebel knew his secret I.D and his hero name.

"ROBIN! MOVE!" Robin then glanced up and saw a fist coming at him. Secretly thanking Batman once again for teaching him quick reflexes, he dodged at the last second possible and got in a fighting stance. Everybody else quickly gathered around him.

Rebel looked up, considering she had landed face first on the ground not being able to recover from Robin's dodge. She turned over and rested on her elbows and pulled her left leg slightly up. She looked all of them over, her gaze resting on Robin.

"Well, bro bro, I have to say, nice dodge there. Batman's teaching you well, right?" She asked, smirking silently to herself figuring Robin has no clue about what is truly going on.

"Of course, I guess" Robin replied. He started to shift uncomfortably, he had a feeling he wouldn't like where this is going. Everyone just stared at her in confusion. Why would she care about Robin's training, and why did she call him 'bro bro'?

"He was the one to train you, yes?" She was really liking this toying game.

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"Wrong..." Was the unexpected answer.

"I know more about you than you think, bro bro, and I know you apparently better than you know yourself. This won't be the last time we meet _Robin _so ta ta for now." With that she phased through the floor, leaving behind a very confused team and a shocked Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so please tell me how you liked this chapter.<strong>

**And big thanks to Robin's Star from Student of the Arts for Betaing:)**

**R&R please, I beg of you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again fellow readers :), Here is the next chapter in my story! I really do hope that people are reading and enjoying this ;).**

**Disclaimer: Really, people make a huge point when they called this FANfiction. **

**Note: Thank You to my wonderful Beta Robin's Star from Student of the Arts.**

* * *

><p>When the team got back into the cave they all changed before heading to the debriefing room. When they did Batman was standing there waiting. He really didn't seem to be in the mood to speak, that was until he spotted Robin..<p>

"Robin! There you are!" He ran over and quickly looked over his precious bird, though he kept his calm and collected façade. When he reached him, and saw that Robin was fine, he quickly whispered into his ear," Why didn't you ride back in the limo?"

"I wanted some time to think, I didn't think some random girl would grab me." Robin replied. At that answer Batman stood up and walked back to the front of the room. He took a chance to look at the rest of the team.

"What happened." He asked the question normally, despite his feelings of worry for his partner

The team looked at Robin, followed by the action of looking away from him, for the most part at their shoes, and, then back at Robin. The team's hacker seeing this walked up.

"Well, I was walking back home, a girl grabbed me and apparently phased us through a wall. We talked while I called for the team, and we talked some more. The team showed up after awhile but we kept talking, but then she attacked and we countered. I then dodged her so she fell onto the ground. Then finally, she threatened me and phased through the floor." Robin summarized, before attempting to leave but Batman stopped him.

"What did you talk about?" Batman asked. He noticed the team took sudden interest at Robin and seemed eager to hear what Robin and this strange girl were discussing before they showed up.

"Uh...in all honesty...I don't know. She said something about 'them needing me for something big' and 'how if I didn't go willingly they would hunt me down' or something like that. I don't even know who 'they' are. 'They' apparently want me badly though." Robin explained. Batman then looked at the team, probably hoping for some more input on what happened.

"Hey, don't look at us we only heard the ending!" Wally exclaimed. Everyone else simply nodded.

"Wait, I do have a little bit of info though. She knows both my hero identity _and_ my civilian identity. Somehow she _really_ knows me. Also, she kind of looks familiar and the planet of the people she talks about sounds familiar too. Yet, I've never seen her before or heard of the planet before. She even looks a bit like me." Robin said.

Wally seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Yeah, she did. What's her name anyway?"

"Rebel. Her name is Rebel, and the planet is A'Hearn." Robin then noticed a look of surprise on Batman's face, a rare occurrence.

"A'Hearn? Are you _sure _that you heard that right?" Batman's tone gave Robin the idea that he hoped it wasn't true.

"Uh...yeah, A'Hearn that's what she said. Why? Is something wrong?" Robin asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"A'Hearn is a very dangerous planet Robin, why would they want you?" Megan said. Robin looked at her.

"You've heard of it? Maybe you can clear things up Miss. M." He said, crossing his arms.

"I...I guess I can. They have been at war with us for a long time and are ruled by a very cruel man. He would kill his people if it meant he would win the war. Why would they take sudden interest in you though? They have never made contact with outside planets unless he wanted to destroy or conquer that planet. Even then he never talks to the planet except to say what he intended to do. This is very unlike him. Unless... well no, that can't be it!" Megan explained.

"What is it Miss. Martian?" Batman asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Megan said.

"Ok, so if they usually don't talk to random people, why talk to Rob?" Wally asked.

"Well, I don't know. Perhaps they think Robin is well trained and they want to recruit him or something." Megan replied, but even she didn't sound convinced.

It was then that Conner thought of something else.

"What did Rebel mean when she stated that Robin wasn't trained by Batman?" All heads turned to Batman, including Robin's.

"Robin...was...well, how should I say this... a _natural _at learning hand-to-hand combat. He also had a very good aim. So I can't say whether or not he was trained earlier, but I would say it wouldn't surprise me. It could be that from earlier training that he doesn't remember. Maybe he seemed to be natural at everything I _'taught'_ him because he already learned it." Batman added.

Everyone nodded, approving that answer. Everyone except Robin. He just stared at Batman with his mouth wide open.

"What do you mean 'earlier training'? Are you saying she's right?" Robin said, beginning to get frustrated. His arms flung to his side and clenched into fists.

"No. I'm not saying she's right. I'm saying it wouldn't surprise me if she was. I would be upset if she was right, because that would suggest quite a few things, but it wouldn't surprise me." Batman replied.

That just made Robin even more frustrated.

"I do remember you saying something about how she knew both your identities. Did you tell anyone?" Batman asked, turning around to type on the holographic computer.

"Of course not! Nobody knows, or was supposed to know until she showed up and knew somehow." the Boy Wonder returned, exasperated.

"Hmm, she must have been following you around then. Though, we would've known about that, unless..." Batman said, pondering about what he was going to say next.

"No offense, but I'm getting really annoyed with the 'Unless...'" Robin stated, re-crossing his arms.

"Well, she could've only watched your civilian identity. That would've meant that she would be outside your window and such, and would follow you to school. That would also mean she would notice how you frequently were hurt. Which doing research and knowing your background, she could have eventually figured it out." Batman explained.

"True. That could also be why she keeps calling me 'bro bro'. You know, she knows a lot about me so she wanted to give me a nickname. Could also be what she calls the people she knows well." Robin said.

"Yeah, could also be a way to tease you too, like Catwoman calling Batman pet names or flirting with him. Maybe even as an insult, but probably not. Then it would be something to do with birds, like Bird Boy or Baby Bird." Wally said. They all then thought about it and agreed.

"Well whoever she is, she defiantly knows her stuff and certainly knows me. But whatever her reasons for following me and everything else she's doing or saying, one things for certain. That was definitely not the last time we, or at least I, are going to see her."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this chapter? You can tell me by REVIEWING! So please, R&amp;R. It makes me write faster, next chap will be with Rebel. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I'm back with the chapter that explains a tad bit on Rebel :D!** **I hope you like it**

**HUGE thanks to Robin's Star for editing and her suggestions:)**

**Disclaimer: I wonder why they think I own Young Justice/DC comics, I barely own clothes let alone a huge money making comic company.**

* * *

><p>While the team was with Batman, Rebel had gone back to report to her kingdom the events that just happened. To say she was mad at him was an understatement. She was <em>extremely<em> furious with him. She hated him with all her heart, but she kept coming back. She wondered why as she knew he had his heart set on someone else. Besides, he hated her too, so it wasn't like it mattered. He found her a huge disappointment. She was too weak, too dumb, and very clumsy. In reality, though she knew that she was very strong, highly intelligent, and not clumsy at all. She was very skilled too. Yet, he refused to believe it. She had to deal with it her whole childhood, and she wondered why people questioned her leaving every time he caught her back.

"Hello Rebel. What are the results of the mission?" He asked her. No one was allowed to know the king's name. Except for people in the family, or selected individuals who worked in his castle.

"I talked to Robin, he won't join willingly." Rebel replied.

The king frowned and disappointment flashed through his eyes.

'_Of course he cares about __**Robin **__not wanting to join.' _Rebel thought bitterly.

"Did he say _why _he didn't want to join?" The king asked, though he was disappointed he was also curious to why he hadn't wanted to join.

"He doesn't want to hurt his planet, and I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt any other planet either. He's a hero now, hurting people goes against what he believes." Rebel explained. She honestly hoped her king would give up on Robin, she really didn't want to fight him. However she knew had no choice on the matter.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to change those belief's then, aren't we?" He replied. Rebel could tell that he was forming plans already.

He then stood up and walked out of the Throne room and into the secret planning room. Though it wasn't much of a secret, few people had access inside. This was the first time Rebel had ever gone into the wasn't all that special, just a containment pod for prisoners that they wanted to talk to, mostly people they had special interests in, for example their very own Boy Wonder. It also had a comfortable black and orange chair, as they were the planet's signature colors, and a huge high tech computer.

"What are we doing in here, your majesty?" Rebel asked, despising the fact that she had to call him Majesty.

"Well Rebel, I am going to think of a way to convince a special bird to join me, and you're going to help." He said, finding and typing the locations of where Robin seemed to be at the most.

"Well, you should talk to him when he's alone and vulnerable. You may have to cause the vulnerability though." Rebel said, trying to please her king.

"I know that much, and _you'll _be the one to make him vulnerable." He said with great distaste, as if she was and idiot for thinking that, for thinking _at all._

"Of course, your majesty. However if _you_ were, you'd probably want to talk to him in an alley way, that way you'll be alone and no one could find you." Rebel tried again, desperate for him to be proud of her for once.

"I know that Rebel. Just show me which alleyway is the closest to where he may be at all times, and then you can leave." He seemed to be tired, almost bored. It gave her the impression that talking to her was putting him to sleep, and it made Rebel even more upset.

"Of course, my king. This one seems to be the closest to all the places he spends most of his time in when he's in Gotham." Rebel said, pointing to an alleyway. The king simply nodded and shooed then her out of the room like she was a bother.

Leaving the room, she sulked to where her bedroom was and then phased to the roof. She gazed at the stars, and then began to talk to herself.

"Why can't he ever notice me, I may not be as strong or smart as my brother, but I'm not weak either. I may be a girl, but I'm still tough. I have powers, I got skill, I got aim, why am I not good enough?" and then Rebel began to cry.

All her life she tried to prove she was just as good as the boys. Even when she did they still put her down because she wasn't as good as her brother. Still, she tried to prove her worth over and over, but her attempts were in vain. And even when she was noticed, it was with the wrong people. After so many failed attempts of her king's love, she ran away to be independent. She flew a ship to Earth, and decided to be a criminal. She had secretly hoped that if she was successful enough that her king would want her back. He didn't even chase her down, but two years afterwards had she found the attention she hoped for: he wanted to recruit her once more; he wanted her back.

At the time she was ten. She had just robbed a grocery store for food when she spotted him. At first she was just going to annoy him and take a different route home but when his annoying voice ran inside her head to tell her to stop, she stayed. He told her she had no choice but to agree to help him with something. Obviously she said no, but he gave her no choice and his soldiers ambushed her. After getting captured, he forced her to do his dirty work for three months before she ran off again. Now here he was again, three years later, forcing her again. That's all she was to him, a puppet to boss around and force into doing all of the hard work.

'_How fun.' _She thought darkly. She would find a way out, and she would get her brother out too.

'_You just wait, **father, **I'll find a way to ruin you forever and get my brother back for good. You just wait and see exactly how tough I really am.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you likehate it, you can let me know by...wait for it...wait for it...REVIEWING! R&R please**

**Also, did you catch the hint of who the dad was? Hoped yeah did, if you didn't...it'll be verified soon! Next chap Robin with some hints...**

**Another thing, I really do hope this showed a bit of Rebel's life story and you understood it, if you have questions on it...do ask! I'll answer ;)**

** Again...R&R!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry this chapter is so short, I hope you still like it:D! **

_Italics_** is his dream! **

**Disclaimer: I own the world silly! Of course I own YJ and DC! Jk...I don't own either so on to story!**

* * *

><p>After the talk with Batman, the team dispersed and went to do their various activities. Wally went to play video-games, Artemis was polishing her bow, Megan cooked, Superboy was watching Wally who was still playing video games and Kaldur was reading. While they did that, the Boy Wonder went up to his room at Mount Justice.<p>

In his room, Robin lay on the bed and brought his thoughts back to Rebel. They had found nothing about her. Batman had looked her up, but drew a blank. However, it seemed that Megan had recognized the uniform that Rebel was wearing and managed to confirm that Rebel was working with the planet A'Hearn. For some reason the planet was very strict and makes all the people wear certain clothing and colors.

Thinking about her made Robin seriously feel as if she knew her. Deciding that sleeping might help him clear his head, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

"_Asheton, Asheton! Come on, Come on! Hurry!" A little girl yelled. She looked a little like Rebel, but in a three year-old form. A little boy that looked to be her age ran up. _

"_Sorry Leatta, not everyone can run as fast as you." The little boy called Asheton said. He looked like Robin, just smaller. Leatta's blue eyes twinkled with excitement. _

"_Then let's go!" _

_The two kids, who had a striking similar appearance that was almost twin like, then ran off down a steep hill. They stopped when they came to a huge lake. The water looked dark and murky, but the two seemed to love it. They started throwing pebbles and rocks into the water, then started to skip the pebbles to see who could skip one the farthest. After Asheton was declared winner, he took a good look around and breathed in the fresh air. The orange sky and dark green trees made it look almost uninviting, unless you grew up with it. The grass looked dead, but it was up to Asheton's mid-calf. Brown leaves were everywhere, and no animals were around. In Asheton's opinion though, it was perfect. _

_After spending time at the lake the kids ran back up the path. The had to pause though when Leatta decided to climb a tree. _

"_Hey look at me! I'm at the top of the world." She then laughed, happy at her achievement. Asheton smiled at his sister._

"_Good job Leatta! But we should be heading home soon." Asheton said as he walked towards the castle._

_Leatta frowned, wanting to stay up there longer. Her brother did have a point though, so she hopped down and walked to the castle with him._

Robin then woke up with a start. He looked around his room before laying back down and curling up on his side. He then wondered what the dream meant. Deciding to just shrug it off, and think about it later, he drifted back off, the darkness inviting him once more, and this time hopefully the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If you did then you can R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. Hope you didn't have a long wait, if you did...SORRY! Anywho...on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN, Got it! Say it with me...Robingirl doesn't own YJ. Good Job!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day the team woke up early to the sound of Batman's voice on the intercom.<p>

"Team to the debriefing room now!"

Not wanting to disobey Batman, the team got up, changed and headed to the debriefing room. However, it was 5am in the morning so they were a tad bit groggy and took longer than excepted,including Kid Flash who was normally the first one there. By the time they arrived, Batman had an unhappy stare**.**

"What took you so long? Imagine this was absolute emergency, people could be dying." Batman stated.

"Dude! It's Five AM in the morning! Logical people shouldn't be up at this hour!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Big mistake, though, for him to back talk a Bat. Especially _the_ Bat.

"We are not _logical _people. We are heroes who's duty is to protect the civilians at all costs. Including giving up our sleep to make sure they are safe. If you do not like it, then that is your problem and you should take care of it or be gone. Do you understand me?" Batman said, his voice raising on almost every word.

"Y-yes Batman. I'm sorry..." Kid Flash said, looking down.

"Good**. **There are reports of unexplained bank robberies happening all over Gotham. I would take care of this with Robin, but I have other duties to attend to. I want you to look over the places the robberies happened, and determine what they are after. Perhaps you can pinpoint the next target. Ask around if you need to. That is all." Batman then headed towards the Zeta Beams.

"Oh, one more thing. Since it's in Gotham, Robin's in charge." With that, Batman Zeta Beamed to the Watch Tower.

"Someone please explain to me why he needed to wake us up at Five AM." Kid Flash muttered.

"Perhaps because he needed to go somewhere and wanted to make sure we got the mission before he left." Aqualad explained. Robin had the real answer though.

"Nah, he just wanted to prepare you guys in case something serious really does happen. Plus, this could take awhile and the earlier we start, the better. So we should quickly eat, then head out." The little ninja then went to grab an apple for breakfast.

After the team ate they headed for the Bio Ship. On the way Kid Flash complained it was too early, but Artemis shut him up by asking if she should call Batman. Once they got on, Miss Martian directed them to the first bank that got mysteriously robbed. The ride was silent until the last few minutes from their destination.

"So...no one knows who robbed these banks?" The speedster asked the group.

"Well if we did we wouldn't be on this mission, now would we?" An annoyed archer sarcastically replied.

"Wasn't asking you!", the red headed teen replied.

"Who said you were?", responded the blond archer.

"Then why'd you reply?"

"Because I can!"

"Well don't!"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I told you to!"

"Like I listen to you!"

"You should, it might save your sorry butt!"

"My butt doesn't need saving!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Robin yelled, his patience running thin from lack of sleep. He had another weird dream last night that he was hoping he would forget.

Kid Flash and Artemis then glared at each other before looking away at the windows on their side. At that, Kid Flash found something.

"Hey look!" He exclaimed, pointing. He opened his to say something else, but Artemis cut him off.

"Wow, great job at explaining what we're looking for." Artemis said with a bored look. He glared at her. By now everyone was looking out the window on his side, trying to see what he pointed out.

"As I was about to say, it looks like something's happening at that bank. It might be relevant to what we're doing or it could be something else that's important. Should we check it out?" The speedster asked, looking at Robin.

"Wouldn't hurt. In Gotham, you never know what's happening, so it's always best to play it safe. Miss M, land the ship in camouflage mode in the back please." Robin answered. Getting ready to go out and investigate what was happening. From what they had seen, someone had sneaked into the bank. It may have been someone going in, but it was best to just double check with a mysterious bank robber on the loose.

Miss Martian landed the ship where Robin had requested and they all gathered around their temporary leader to see what they should do before heading out.

"Well, KF you should change into the extra civvies and see if anyone is inside the bank and keep watch there. Miss M, you should go into camouflage and keep watch at the roof. Artemis, you and I will sneak into the back of the bank and check the vault.

Superboy and Aqualad, you keep watch at the back of the building on the outside. Also keep the mind-link open. Everything clear?" Robin asked, explaining the plan.

"Got it!" was the reply he'd gotten from the others.

They all then changed into the desired clothing or mode they needed for their part of the plan, and went to the designated area they were assigned.

"_Everyone on?" _Miss Martian asked.

"_Always darling." _Kid Flash said with a smirk.

"_Your such an idiot Kid Flirt and __yes I'm on." _Artemis replied to Miss Martian's question.

"_I'm not such an idiot compared to you!" _, Kid Flash returned.

"_Sure, keep telling yourself that!" _Artemis said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Enough! We are on a mission, now is not the time." _Aqualad said to the two.

"_Aqualad is right. We're on." _Robin added.

"_I'm on." _Superboy said, returning to the previous question.

"_Good, everyone's on. Is everyone in place?" _Robin asked.

"_Yep, nothing going on here." _Kid Flash answering his best friend's question.

"_Superboy and I are in position and we see nothing." _Aqualad answered, speaking for the both of them.

"_Same up here." _Miss Martian said.

" '_Kay, we are almost in...got it!" _Robin replied.

It was Artemis who spoke next, " _Yeah. __Wait, who's that?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy...so can you guess who it is? Hope you liked it...and I think you know the drill...<strong>

**REVIEW! I love them :D ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm SUPER Sorry it took so long...I do have a life though and my 'free' time consisted of a Research Project and catching up on work. School's a bitch...**

**Disclaimer: If this says 'DISCLAIMER' then wouldn't that mean I don't own? Just sayin'...**

**A/N: This is the betad version just so ya know...if you already read this then you don't need to read it again unless you want too!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

I stared in shock at who had found me. What were they doing here? Shouldn't they be going after psycho paths like Joker and Riddler? I guess they were all busy or in Arkham Asylum. Darn, because that just leaves them with nothing else to do but fight me. There goes my plan of come, grab, and go. We(as in Robin, me, and girl with long ponytail) just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but it really was 3 minutes. It kinda reminded me of those western shows where they have that stare-down with their hands on their guns before they start shooting each other silly. Of course I only saw previews or fragments of those shows and movies from T.V stores trying to sell the . After all, I'm an alien from A'Hearn, I hardly knew what western meant until I looked it up on Google. Which, by the way, is a very useful search engine. It's the best way for people like me that are not born on Earth to find out these strange things. Anyway, back to the staring contest that Robin _finally _decided to stop.

"What are you doing here?" Seriously, _that's_ how he decides to ruin the awkward silence? Why not something like, 'Hey how are ya?' or, 'Why did you disappear on me?' or even, 'How come you know so much about me you creepy stalker?'. Why did he pick boring old, 'What are you doing here?'?

"Obvious answer, isn't it?" I asked. Hey, you ask stupid question, you get stupid answer. Plus, if I'm in a bank with my hands around emeralds, I'm pretty sure that means I'm attempting robbery.

"So your the one stealing all the jewels in Gotham?" He asked. I guess where playing the asking game. Typical.

"Nope." I replied, with a smile. I loved being snarky.

"Then what _are _you doing?" His pal with freakishly long, blond hair decided to join in on the game.

"_Attempting _to steal all the jewels in Gotham." I still had my bright smile. Robin just glared at me, but knowing him he was tempted to face palm himself. Probably did in his mind. That thought made me laugh, **loud**.

Which made Robin and long haired girl, Artemis is her name I think, stare at me. I laughed so loud and hard that I doubled over, dropping the emeralds in the process. Hey, I did say attempting, right? Anyway, I clutched my sides making Robin run over to see if I was alright. He always was a caring child. I ended up falling into his unknown embrace. Basically, when I fell, he caught me, making him hold me until I calmed down. I laughed for a long time, by the time I was done the whole teen team was here. They stared at me, curiosity shining in their eyes. I giggled a bit more before being able to speak.

"Uh, hi. Um..hehe...I guess you 'caught' me. Uh, sorry about the laughing attack I guess I uh, I just had a, um, funny thought." I did air-quotes around caught, and I smiled a bit sheepishly. Not how I imagined getting caught by Robin. He was still holding me, looking at me as if I was a dork. When you randomly laugh though, you probably are a bit dorky.

"Yeah, what's your real name?" Robin asked, I hated it when he got straight to the point.

"Classified information that you should already know." I replied. He glared. Why does he always glare at me now? Is that his new favorite thing to do?

"No, I don't know!" He yelled, which really hurt considering he was _still _holding me, which sucks since he yelled in my ear.

"Dude, bro bro, you do know. You don't know you know, but you do know." I explained. The poor birdy looked seriously confused.

"How do I know then?" He asked, still pretty mad. Don't blame him. I mean, how would you react if a random girl says you know her, but you barely know yourself. Of course, I'm sure he thinks he knows himself great, but I know better than that.

"Well, that'll give away to much, now won't it?" I said teasingly. For the umpteenth time he glared.

"Give away what?" He said through gritted teeth, guess he knew he almost blew my eardrums.

"Why do you glare so much? I mean, there _has _to be other things to do besides glare." I asked, pretending to think about it.

"That doesn't answer my question." He replied.

"So what?" I retorted.

"So, answer my question!" His voice began to rise, finally. I was waiting for our classic arguments.

"So, I don't want to!" I started to raise my voice.

"So, you should!"

"So, why should I?"

"So, why do we keep using so?"

"So, because we can!"

"So, why does that matter?"

"So, cause it does!"

"So, why?"

"So, it just does!"

"So, whatever!"

"So, your moms whatever!"

"So, that makes no sense!"

"So, you make no sense!"

"So, says the girl who loves to say so!"

"So, I don't love the word so!"

"So, yes you do otherwise you wouldn't be saying it nonstop!"

"So, your saying it too!"

"So, could you guys like, I don't know, stop." Kid Flash suddenly interrupted the argument. We all then looked around at each other, the others probably wondering what just happened. Of course I was kinda laughing in my head at how he kept the theme when interrupting us. Then a thought came to my mind.

"So...now what?"

* * *

><p><strong>In case you have forgotten...REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE U COOKIES!<strong>

**Well...I shall attempt to give you cookies...but because I have no clue where you live and um...and the cookies may not be edible... **

**ALFRED I DEMAND YOU TO GIVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS YOUR SUPER AWESOME COOKIES!  
><strong>

**Alfie: Of course Madam **

**Really? I LOVE YOU ALFRED! *Gives Alfred fangirl death hug***

**Alfie: O.O! Of course madam...**

**Problem Solved...so REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Wasn't the recent episode great? I happened to enjoy it, even if Robin hadn't had a lot of screen time. I did love Robin's line after Kid Flash had faked being surprised, lol. **

**Anywho, here is the next chapter for Rebel of the Night. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No own Young Justice for me, I just own a wonderful world in my head that I get ideas from.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Robin POV<p>

I was still holding Rebel when she asked her question. She had a point, now what do we do? I guess she wasn't going to try to fight us saying, 'You'll never catch me alive!' or some other silly thing like that, or run off phasing through a wall and say, " ta-ta bro-bro, see ya later." and then possibly winking afterwards. She just relaxed comfortably in my arms and started an average childish argument. Now she restated her question.

"I _said_ now what?" She seemed annoyed that no one was answering her question. This was actually pretty normal. Isn't it annoying when someone refuses to answer your question?

"No you didn't." I replied. Hey, if she can be snarky, so can I.

"Uh, yeah I did." She said, getting into a Diva like attitude.

"No you didn't. You said _so_...now what?" I said with a slight smirk. It was her turn to glare at me.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Point is, are you going to turn me in and take me to jail, or maybe Arkham Asylum? Well, that's probably a definite yes considering I just stole all those jewels. But before hand am I going to see the Justice League, or are we gonna just sit here, and is Kid Flash gonna ogle me? I mean, seriously, what are we gonna do?" I have to admit, she had a point.

"Well, we'll take you back with us and Batman can decide." KF replied. He was blushing like crazy from Rebel's comment. Artemis had smirked.

"Wait, won't she see our hideout? Isn't that a bad thing?" Miss Martian asked. Rebel cleared that worry up though.

"Oh please, you have nothing to worry about." Rebel stated.

"Oh, ok then." Miss Martian may have been calmed down by that, but Aqualad seemed to have gotten worried by that statement.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

"Because _idiots_, I already know where it is. How do you think I spied on Robin? How do you think I know him so well? " At that she flashed me a smile. I glared at her, _again_.

"So you've already been in the mountain? That's a pleasant surprise." I said sarcastically.

"We have her, we can return these emeralds, and so can we leave now?" Superboy muttered. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"What? I just want to go back to the mountain. Is that bad?" Superboy asked, getting a bit nervous- though he tried not to show it.

"No, not at all. It's just, you typically don't speak." Artemis reassured him. We then headed back, Rebel walking next to me.

"So, got any girlfriends?" She asked me. I stared at her in shock

"No! Why do you care?" I asked, trying to read her body language.

She noticed me staring at her and I guess she took it a different way.

"Aww, does the pretty bird have his eyes on me...how sweet." She cooed, walking slightly ahead to sway her hips and twirl in an exaggerated way.

"No way, why would I ever like you?" I retorted. She smirked, and I was glad everyone else was ahead of us.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why do you?" She teasingly asked.

"I don't." I said bluntly.

She simply just winked, before stating, "I think Kid Ogle has his eyes on me."

"He has his eyes on everyone." I replied.

"Even you? How interesting..." Now she was just being weird.

"Heck no! That's not even right...like...that's just creepy!" I said, shaking my head to get rid of those whacked out thoughts.

"You said he had his eyes on everyone." She said innocently. I just stared at her in shock.

"Yeah, as in girls." I stated.

"Then why didn't you just say so. Unless you like him…" She was officially insane in a very different level. She was insane in the arts of twisting words in perverted ways.

"No you creeper, he's my friend. Sure, we're close, but not in t_hat_ way, you freak. I'm straight, and proud of it!**[1]**" I said, trying to keep my sexual dignity. She smiled.

"Ok then, good to know your preferences." She started to walk away.

"Of course it seems that_ you_ may like me...it's not necessarily normal for people to ask if you have a girlfriend." I said slightly smirking, seeing how she would take it. She actually remained calm, which kind of freaked me out. Her reply was the scary part though.

She turned around and looked me in the eye, or mask; however, you want to put it. Point is, she looked at me directly and simply, calmly stated,

"I love you more than you can imagine Robin, and it simply depends on how you take it. If you want to take it that term, then sure...I love you." She winked then sped off, leaving me hanging on what she just said. Perfect, and I thought Riddler had messed up, difficult riddles.

* * *

><p><strong>1: That's something me and a friend came up with. We were talking about different types of hair, and then I said "I'm straight and proud of it". After thinking about that statement, we realized what else it could mean and my friend said "Good to know" and we burst out laughing. So, I decided that it could work here.<strong>

**So how did you like this chapter? Tell me by reviewing! Alfred's cookies are nice and hot and ready to go! Kid Flash is ready to serve them to all the people reviewing.**

**KF: HEY! I never agreed playing to playing delivery-boy, again! **

**ME: At least you saved her in that episode. Which was AMAZING! Not enough Robin for me, but still a great ep! Happy 16th B-day KF! **

**KF: Thank you, and fine. To all who review, I shall deliver these wonderful, delicious cookies that Alfred has made. **

**ME: Thank you KF, and thank you Alfred. So *Puppy Eyes* please review? You wouldn't want to waste these precious cookies now would you?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long...*glares at piles of homework***

**Robin: Don't blame the homework! It helps you learn!**

**Yeah, well I have a life! But Robby...if you would be a dearie and do the homework for me...**

**Robin: NO, I got my own issues...**

**Darn, worth a try. Anywho...Still I sorriez. So here is disclaimer put up by our dear Robby who was SO kind to do it for me.**

**Robin: WE OWN NOTHING! Except for our DIGNITY! Nothing can take that away! NOTHING!**

**Well, I'm not so sure of that _Robby_...but you'll see when we get to the end...**

**Special thanks to Mixxi! For the random idea I got from her review!**

**Robin: Now I worried...:(**

* * *

><p>Rebel POV<p>

Okay, so I think you remember my little 'I love you' speech that left Robin speechless. Yeah...don't know where I was going with that speech. Well, back to the present, I walked onto the Bio-ship and found the seat that Birdy Boy normally sits in and sat in a seat next to it. We waited for him to arrive for about 5 minutes before he finally showed up. He didn't seem to happy with me, but he was blushing.

"Your disgusting, you know that?" He whispered.

"Yeah, not sure what I was trying to accomplish. I think it was to make you blush, huh, mission accomplished." I whispered back, giggling a bit at my discovery. He just looked away. Knowing him, he was probably glaring at a wall.

We arrived at the mountain a bit later, the big bad bat waiting for us already. He glared at me. Either that or that's his normal look. What is it with bats and glaring? Better ask that, which reminds me of my earlier question.

"Hey batsy, can I ask you a question or two?" I called out. If possible, the glare intensified. Note to self: bats can defy _anything_, especially _the_ bat.

"What?" Batman's deep voice seemed to kind of rumble out.

"Okay, question one: Why do you bats love to glare?, question two: Why do people in Gotham love sitting on gargoyles?" I asked.

I think I got the bat-glare. Robin attempted to answer though.

"Uh, ok. One: we don't _love_ it, he glares to generate fear, I guess same for me. Not all the time though, some people are just annoying." He explained. I gave him a 'really-your-going-there?' look. He continued.

"Two: sitting on gargoyles gives us a great view of the city, so we can see more of what's happening and catch more people." He then looked at Batman, probably making sure he answered correctly. Batman nodded, then he looked at me.

"Who are you and why do you keep chasing Robin?" He asked. I snickered, how often does Batman _not_ know something?

"I'm Rebel, and I keep chasing your precious Boy Wonder because it's my job." I replied. Said Boy Wonder stared at me, I think that's the first time he actually stared instead of glared at me.

"What do you mean 'it's your job'?" Wonder Boy asked. Yes, I meant to switch it up. I pondered his question.

"I mean, it's my job. It's what I was told to do, stalk Little Bird, learn about what Little Bird does and what his schedule is, then report. Done, done, and done. My side job was attempting to rob all the jewels. Hey, you caught me! Bravo!" I explained. Little Bird thought for a moment before speaking again.

"That's not all, is it? What's the other part of your plan?" He questioned. Wow, they weren't kidding when they stated he was smart.

"Wow, your good...and correct. How'd you guess?" I stalled. Seriously, did you think I would tell?

"Hmm, well considering you said 'they' would do whatever it takes to get me to join them, and you said it was 'your job', and considering that you could just phase out of here whenever you want, I'm pretty sure that means you have something up your sleeve." He made it sound so obvious, in a way it was. I decided I was going to have to mess with him so I can start making him vulnerable for the King. Easier said than done, unless your me.

"So how come you figured it out but not the big bat over here?" I asked pointing my thumb in Batsy's direction.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned.

"I mean you figured it out, but batsy, fish boy, superman wannabe, speedy, telepath chic, and archer girl didn't." I explained.

I think Batman doesn't like it when people say he didn't figure something out. All heads turned to him, he just gave a bat-glare and turned to me.

"Hey, I have to give credit. You would've figured it out eventually I'm sure, just Wonder Boy-"

"Boy Wonder!" Robin interrupted.

"Yes, you. Anyway, birdy just figured it out faster than you. How come?" I finished. Batboy and Birdboy looked at each other before answering. Well, Batboy was the one who answered.

"What do you know about Robin?"

"Yeah, my name is **Robin**. Rob-in, Robin. Not Wonder Boy, or Bird boy or any other name you think of." Robin stated, technically interrupting. He was apparently annoyed by name the pet names I made for him. So I decided to call him the name I'm pretty sure he isn't annoyed by.

"Okay _bro bro_. To answer your question, I know more than you. I know where he was born, when he was trained, I know when he joined his other _'family'_, and I know when he became Robin. Plus a lot more. So...I answered yours, you answer mine." I explained calmly. I crossed my arms waiting for the answer. Making Robin vulnerable may be easier than I thought. I had to be careful what I think though, considering the telepath girl may try reading my mind.

"Does it matter? He spent the time thinking about it, I didn't. Why? Because he picked it up quicker." Batman replied. I smirked.

"He picked it up quicker because you don't know him. I do. He's smarter than you and he's trained by people you only _wish _you could be like." I firmly stated. They all stared at me wondering what I meant. I decided I would have to explain. Sadly, that would give away to much and we were supposed to keep them in suspense. So I just gave an angel face. Well, my version.

"Who was he trained by?" Aquadude asked.

"None of your business, but you'll find out in due time. Now I loved this little chit-chat, but I sadly have duties to attend to, so see ya!" Then I phased through their floor. I could practically _hear_ Robin yelling at me. I then phased back to the emeralds, grabbed them and phased to the top of the building onto a...you guessed it!...gargoyle.

I sighed, breathing in the fresh air of Gotham. Tears threatened to form as I shifted into a sitting position with my knees to my chest. I looked at the sun, even though in Gotham it's always dark and dreary, and thought about what I was doing.

"Don't worry brother, I'll save you from this hell hole. We'll get out of this..._together_.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Since KF apparently isn't coming back(YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE;) ), we are going to send Conner out to deliver Alfred's: AMAZING REVIEW COOKIES! SO REVIEW! *does not enable you to have Alfred Awesomeness!*<strong>

**Conner: *Stares at cookies in confusion* So...what am I supposed to do?**

**ME!: Uh...you deliver cookies, to the amazing readers who review!**

**Conner: Uh...I don't remember agreeing to this...**

**Megan: I'll deliver cookies...though I could make some if you want...**

**ME!: NO! **

**Megan: ?**

**ME!: Uh...I mean...um...we...already have so many...that uh...we don't need anymore so...why don't you get some...MILK!**

**Megan: ?**

**ME!: We need milk! Lots and lots of milk! It gives us so much calcium and we LOVE calcium! So be a dearie and get us our...CAL-CI-UM! Oh...and Robin wants his bat cookies...so get those too. Oh and maybe *rambles off groceries* Oh...and supey, you still have to deliver those cookies that drip off ALFRED AWESOMENESS!**

**Conner: Oh Goodie! *leaves to deliver cookies* **

**Megan: Well, I'll get those groceries you requested then.**

**ME!: Ok, thanks guys. *Hint to reviewers, you can review on what can happen next to our lovely team members. Like, him getting in stuck in Tokyo. OR, Megan getting lost Walmart. Cause, you know, it's Walmart. Those kiddy Isles get everyone lost.***

***Robin comes in, sits on couch***

**Robby: Hey, where'd KF go?**

***Arty walks by***

**Arty: *Winks* Oh, you know. He's...busy.**

**Robby: With what?**

**Arty: You know, stuff.**

**Robby: *getting suspicious, and slightly scared* What kind of stuff?**

**Arty: *Thinks about his age* Eat your bat cookies.**

**Robby: *sad cause they have no more* We all out. *Pouts innocently***

**Arty: Oh Robby dear...it's ok. *Runs to him* They were good while they lasted.**

**Robby: *Cries* WHY THEY LEAVE ME!**

**Arty: *Hugs* NO WORRIES! COOKIE SATISFACTION IS ON DE WAY!**

**Robby: *thinks about earlier conversation* So...what kind of stuff?**

**Arty: *Glares* Go back to crying **

**Robby: ? Me worried...what es stuff he do?**

**Arty: Eat carrots, they have fiber! Dietary Fiber!**

**Robby: ?**

**Arty: *Goes in commercial pose* Hey kids! You want some Dietary Fiber in your diet?**

**Random Kids Appeared out of nowhere: YEAH!**

**Arty: Then eat carrots, they have great nutritional value in a stick like position! They also help eyesight. Eat with Peanut Butter! **

**Random Voice: Carrots do not enable Artemisosity. Please ask for adult supervision when...**  
><strong>Driving illegally to pick up carrots<strong>  
><strong>Cutting up carrots to eat<strong>  
><strong>And possibly when eating in case of suffocation from lack of air due to choking of carrot<strong>  
><strong>AND...When calling 911. Just in case you have suffocation issuespleasures**  
><strong>Please do not attempt with suicide with carrots, cause you know, kids these days...;) stealing heroes that deliver cookies<strong>

**Robby: What's with the random voice and kids?**

**Random Kids that had appeared out of nowhere: BYE!**

**Random Voice: Buy Carrots at you local supermarket, That's all folks. THE END! NO STEALING HEROES!**

**Robby: NO! Seriously! Where'd they come from! AND WHAT STUFF!**

**Arty: Oh my poor confused Robby...you don't need to know...**

**ME!: And to think this started with Wally getting adopted...**

**Robby: WHAT!**

**ME!: UH...REVIEW! BYE! *runs from Robby asking what she said* **

** Unknown Kit-Kat: More like abducted... Ahh, those Netherlanders... heh heh... *grins maniacally* We're onto you. Everyone but Robin KNOWS what the STUFF is. ; ) **

**Robby: *Indignant yet pleading face* I WANT TO KNOW! *Puckers lip***

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Sorry, Rob. Any chances you had of learning are nonexistent now.**

**Robby: *Lip puckers more* BUT WHY?**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: We get to watch you make a puppy face for hours if we don't tell you. You'll follow us everywhere, begging. I'm not giving that up for the world!**

**Random voice: What will happen next? Will Robin still be pouting? Find out next time! And don't forget about those carrots, kids! *Winks***


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again readers! I need more reviews to make the author's notes more interesting, so please review for that! Also check my profile for a poll I just put up about Unknown Kit-Kat! **

**Robin: NO! NOT THE CRAZY PERSON!**

**Oh psh, who said she was crazy?**

**Robin: Uh...me?**

**Well, that is your opinion. My understanding of the person is being a stalker**

**Robin: She is a stalker, who just randomly shows up?**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: I DO!**

**Robin: Oh goodie, your here again!**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: How about we end this little conversation and start the story, beginning with the disclaimer...**

**KF: I'm BACK! Sorta, my new owner let me come back to say the disclaimer... Robingirl does not own Young Justice, she may or may not own Unknown Kit-Kat, that really all just depends. **

**Uh...ok then great job on the Disclaimer KF, hows it going at your new home...**

**KF: I miss Robin and everybody and it's really weird to get abducted by a random person but she is taking good care of me so I can't complain there.**

**Well I'm glad your doing ok, on to the story**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: FINALLY! I THOUGHT THE TALKING WOULD NEVER END!**

**SHUSH YOU!**

* * *

><p>Robin POV<p>

After Rebel phased through the floor, we all decided to decipher what she meant.

"Do you think that she was trying to trick us?" Kaldur asked, we had changed into civvies and were in the living room.

"No, I don't." I replied, sighing. "But I don't understand what she meant by 'trained'. Batman trained me, or so I thought."

"She can't be telling the truth. She has to be lying, there's no other explanation!" Wally said, going hysterical. He kept trying to deny everything she said.

Artemis and Wally were together on the couch, first time they could be together without arguing. Kaldur and I were sitting on armchairs, Megan and Conner were on the other couch. We all stayed silent a little longer before Conner spoke.

"Do you know her? She keeps claiming she knows you, but do you know her?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"I feel like I recognize her, but I don't know why." I answered softly, looking at my feet.

"She looks like you, but why?" Artemis asked, thinking for a moment. Megan quickly glanced up, but then shook her head and looked at Conner. I felt as if she knew something that she wouldn't tell us.

"I don't know. Might not mean anything, let's just focus on who she is and what she wants. Mainly what she meant." I said, glancing around at everyone. Wally seemed to be vibrating in anger, Kaldur was calm, Artemis was polishing her bow, Megan was thinking, and Conner...well...he's Conner. I'm not sure why Wally was angry. I guess he was mad at Rebel for acting like she knew me so well. Makes sense I guess.

"She's working for the King of A'Hearn. We know that much." Megan said.

"Ok, what's the guy's name?" Wally asked.

"Nobody knows, except for the family and certain individuals in the castle of course." Megan answered.

"Why?" Conner spoke for the second time.

"I'm not sure. He may want to only be known as majesty or king. Possibly for suspense?" Megan tried to answer.

"Could also be he does not wish for people to be able to trace him. If people had a name, they could hunt him down. If others knew his name, they could give it up. Family would already know the name because they are family. Select individuals may know to show trust and honor." Kaldur added. We all nodded understanding. Then we were silent for a few more moments as we tried to figure more out. I had an idea.

"Rebel may know his name. She could be one of those individuals." I said. "Then we could figure more out."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Artemis asked.

"I ask her." I replied.

"Seriously? That's what you come up with? Why would she tell you?" Wally exclaimed.

"Cause...I just have a feeling she and I are closer than I think." I whispered. Then I got up and headed to the Zetas.

"Where are you going?" Kaldur asked.

"To go talk to Rebel." I answered.

Just as I was about to walk through, Megan decided to tell us what she was thinking about.

"Wait!" She shouted suddenly.

We all turned to her, though in my case it was turn around.

"What is it Megan?" Conner asked worriedly. He always was a softy towards her.

"I...I um, I think I may know why you two look alike, why the A'Hearn people want you so bad, and why she knows you so well." Megan said.

It's safe to say the air in the room dropped about 5 degrees.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Talk about a cliffy! Did you likehate it! Then review, also please leave suggestions of what you want to happen for the author note in your review!**

**(Supey enters) **

**Supey: *looks around* where's Megan?**

**Me: I'm not sure...she should have been her by now  
><strong>

**(Robin walks into room)**

**Robin: What, no burnt cookie smell to greet me when I come in? Also, where is my batcookies! Megan should've brought those back by now! Speeking of which, where is she?  
><strong>

**Me: I guess Megan's... not... *looks at Supey carefully***

**Supey: *glaring* WHAT?**

**Me: There's a chance she's not back from Walmart... you know... those crazy Walmarts with those crazy kiddy sections... might've wanted to send her to Target...**

**Supey: *eyes widen* NOT BACK YET! OKAY, EVERYONE IS CHECKING EVERY CORNER OF THIS PLACE FOR HER!**

**Me: Robin, you go do that.**

**Robin: Why me?**

**Me: KF's not here, I'm to delicate for such difficult labor, and you're all acrobaticy.**

**Robin: Acrobaticy?**

**Me: *Glares* Just start searching!**

**(Robin exits to search for Megan)**

**Me: Well, this is interesting. So, Supey... How'd the cookie delivery go?**

**Supey: I DON'T want to talk about it. One girl had kryptonite in her house(YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE;)!). *frown deepens and shudders***

**Me: Hmm... That's interesting. Robin, you almost done yet?**

**(Robin enters room again)**

**Robin: No sign of her.**

**Me: We'll give her a week before searching.**

**Supey: It's been a week.**

**Me: Ok then two weeks.**

**Supey: We're searching now!**

**Me: You go right ahead. This part of the we is busy, thank you very much. And don't forget to deliver the Alfred cookies.**

**(Supey leaves)**

**Me: Okay... *turns to Robin* So... How are you doing, cutie?**

**Robin: Umm... Good. You?**

**Me: Dreaming of Alfred Awesomeness and your adorableness.**

**Robin: Alfred?**

**Me: THAT GUY IS BEAST! Almost as awesome as you!  
><strong>

**Robin: Yeah... Well, I'll be leaving now.**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Yeah, do that before you disappear mysteriously as well... MWA HA HA HA! No, the spotlight's on Megan and Supey right now, I believe. *grins manically* This will be FUN!**

**Me: Yeah... considering you are back, I'm leaving.**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Eat your stinkin' carrots, kids. STOP STALKING ME AND TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO I AM!**

**Me: You're the stalker person here.**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: I know... And I enjoy it well. Bye bye. *sweet smile***

**Me: Well, don't forget to review, OK?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my dear readers! Miss me?**

**Rob: Uh, I know _I _didn't miss you...  
><strong>

**Well, I thankfully wasn't asking you:)! Anyway, I will try to update at least weekly...TRY! AND OMG MY BABY IS 18 NOW! WHY DICK WHY? WHY MUST YOU GET OLDER! Rant done...  
><strong>

**Rob: Wha...anyway, Robingirl does not own Young Justice...otherwise I probably would still be 13 in the show...I sry for aging...I think...  
><strong>

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Yep...because we all miss the baby bird being a baby(or at least a teen)  
><strong>

**When did you show up?  
><strong>

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Just now, was to busy plotting what I was going to say at the end...  
><strong>

**Rob: Yeah, cus that's not creepy at all...  
><strong>

**let's just get to the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What?" Robin exclaimed.<p>

"Megan, please explain what you mean." Kaldur politely said.

"Um, ok. Well, a long time ago. Wait, it wasn't that long ago. Hmm, well let's see..." Megan then did a little bit of math in her head before starting over again, "Ok so about 10 years ago the ruler of A'Hearn lost his 2 children, and they-"

"Wait, he had kids!" Wally exclaimed, interrupting Megan.

"Yes Baywatch, villains can have kids too. Now shut up and let her speak." Artemis said, finding her voice.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Wally argued.

"Doesn't matter if you did or not!" Artemis argued back.

"Wally, Artemis please. Now is not the time to argue. If you must though, do it somewhere else where you are not interrupting." Kaldur firmly stated.

Wally and Artemis nodded and stopped talking. Megan decided it was safe to continue but then Conner had a question.

"Wait, when did he have the kids?"

"Well the kids would be 13 by now and they were male and female, now may I continue?" She replied, looking around for affirmation.

Everyone seemed to be shocked at the information. They could all easily see where this was heading, but they hoped they were wrong. They nodded and Megan then continued.

"Okay so 13 years ago, the ruler of A'Hearn had twins, a boy and girl. He trained them to be strong warriors on the battlefield, and good leaders for ruling the planet. They learned how to shoot guns from far distances, and how to use swords and other weaponry. Like bombs, grenades, and well, the list is long. Anyway, long story short, they were highly trained children," Megan started.

"All of this training and they were only 3?" Artemis asked, not believing it. _'Even the Shadows aren't this bad!'_

"Well they start when they can walk and talk. They trained the twins to do those things though when they were young, in hopes of speeding up the process. From what I understand, the twins could talk and walk when they were about one, potty trained by 1 1/2. So they started training about 2. They had somewhere between a year or two of training by then." Megan explained.

"Wow, what happened next?" Conner asked, shocked at all of this.

"Well when they were about 3-4, my planet invaded them. Not wanting the children to be hurt, they shipped the twins to somewhere safe, but it crashed. They found one of the twins, the girl I believe. Yet the boy was never to be found. Some say he died, others say someone found him and took him in. No one can say for sure though. To this day he is still missing." Megan then looked at Robin. "Unless..."

"You mean _I _might be the missing kid?" He secretly hoped for the second time that he was wrong.

"Yes, I do. You and her look alike, you two seem to be the same age, you two would be the right age according to the story, she wears the outfit that A'Hearn is known for, and they seem to be interested in you. It would make perfect sense." Megan said.

"Except I'm not adopted, so I can't be the kid!" Robin said in disbelief. _'My parents would've told me if I was, right?'_

"Well Robin, you may not remember due to amnesia from the crash. Plus, it happened so long ago that you may just not remember it, or it could be you don't want to remember it." Kaldur calmly replied.

"No! I'm not that kid! I would've known if I was adopted or found or whatever, your wrong! You're all wrong!" Not wanting to hear more, Robin stormed out toward his room with tears streaming down his face, leaving the team in a deadly silence that is becoming all too familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...cliffy! I typed this up long before I came up with some of the other chapters, which is why it's in 3rd person, not first. Don't forget about the poll!<br>**

**Rob: So did we ever find out about what happened to Megan?  
><strong>

**Uh...did we?  
><strong>

**Rob: Uh, not sure...  
><strong>

**"Megan comes in*  
><strong>

**Meg: Hi guys! Those Walmarts are very confusing, I got lost in a kiddy isle.  
><strong>

**Rob: *Looks in a bag excitedly* Batcookie?  
><strong>

**Meg: *Pulls out a box* Yes Robin, I got batcookies.  
><strong>

**Rob: Yay, batcookies!  
><strong>

**So then where is Conner?  
><strong>

***Artemis walks in*  
><strong>

**Art: Oh, he went out to look for Megan. Oh, hi Megan.  
><strong>

**Meg: Hi! Walmarts are big. I should go to Target next time.  
><strong>

**Yeah, no kidding.  
><strong>

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Well, looks like it's time to hunt for Supey! *laughs creepily*  
><strong>

**Rob: That shouldn't be too hard, just look for the path of destruction.  
><strong>

**Thought we were looking for Conner, not Joker.  
><strong>

**Rob: *Glares* We. Are.**

**I know, I know  
><strong>

**Meg: ?  
><strong>

**Art: Don't ask...just...don't  
><strong>

**Well, while we are looking for Conner, you can REVIEW!(and expect Megan to deliver the cookies that Alfred so lovingly baked)  
><strong>

**Unkown Kit-Kat: Remember kids(aka Mixxi) don't go out kidnapping heroes! Also, check out our Poll(Even though I find it invasion of my privacy) and state what you would like to happen in the Author's notes! Kinda like a story within a story!  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Welcome back! I'm glad you guys are liking this so far(I hope you are at least)**

**This would've been up on the weekend, but Friday I had homework and study overload, we went to a festival Saturday(stupid sunburn), and then Sunday I went to a friends. My excuse for Monday is it's Monday, and teachers think it's the best time to overload you with more homework. But here it is...while I'm in my history class with my partners for a project doing nothing. Thankfully, one of the kids agreed yesterday that he'll do everything the night before. Dude...I love you!Means less work for me and you don't care because your on the web reading jokes on some random website!  
><strong>

**Anyway, so right now I feel glad that I'm always partners with this kid because last year I was the one doing all the work on my groups project. So I'm sure you really don't care, so here's the disclaimer by Robin and then onto the story  
><strong>

**Rob: Prepare for the disclaimer made my sexy little me:D  
><strong>

**You know, you didn't have to say you're sexy...we already know it;D**

**Rob: ?...anywho, Robingirl owns nothing except Rebel, A'Hearn and the King. Otherwise, in her words, I would still be 13 and her boyfriend.  
><strong>

**Thank you honey! On to the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Robin POV<p>

I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. Screw talking to Rebel, that could easily wait. It made perfect sense if you thought from their view, but it made no sense to me. It could be; I just didn't want to believe it, but I would think that my _'parents' _would've told me if they found me. Another thought popped in my mind, _'Maybe this is why Rebel kept calling me bro bro.' _Why would she want to harm her own twin then, unless she's being forced to? She did seem like she was always holding back, and she said she didn't want to fight.

Speaking of Rebel, she popped up next to my bed. I had been clutching the pillow against my chest, knees drawn up against it.

"Hey bro bro! Why do tears fall down thou face?" She said, trying to do Shakespeare. It was a failed attempt, not that I was any better.

"Thee feels sorrow, for thee's life may be lies. Tears fall down one's face fore tears make paths for less sorrow." I replied, choking back the tears that threatened to fall back down my face. I never tried to learn Shakespeare, so I never understood how to talk like him. I just know they said 'Thee' and 'Thou' a lot.

Rebel snickered.

"I guess neither one of us learned Shakespeare, huh?" She said. _'Now's the time to strike, he seems to be pretty vulnerable. Or at least to the point where I can make it expand.' _

"I'm not as vulnerable as you think. Your not gonna get anywhere." I said. That's when a thought occurred. How did I hear that? Rebel didn't say it, she thought it. She stared at me in shock.

"How did you..." She asked, clearly surprised.

I shrugged. She shook her head, probably trying to shake off the shock.

"Never mind, either way you have to come back with me. I don't want to hurt you boy, so just come along willingly." She begged. I stared at her, my eyes still watery.

"Do you have a brother?" I asked. I figured she must know if the story was true or not.

"Um..why do you care?" She replied, getting a bit on edge.

"Because, I just wanted to know." I murmured.

"Yes, I do." She still sounded mad.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Roken." She simply said.

"Where is he now?" I continued.

"Closer than you think." She softly spoke.

I glanced at her. She was staring me, leaning against the wall on her shoulder.

"Did he disappear?" I asked yet another question.

"Why do you want to know?" She snapped at me.

"Because, I just do, okay!" I half-yelled back at her. She stared at me in confusion.

"If you are wondering, it's you. You disappeared when you were 3, and when our king went looking for you, you were gone. We thought you died in the crash, but later we turned out to be wrong. Apparently you were found by the circus people, and Mary and John Grayson wanted to adopt you. So they did. You then were raised by them, naturally being flexible and such because of your background. Not that they knew that. Our King wanted to take you away from them and bring you home, but then the accident happened. You then got taken in by Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. He trained you to be a hero and our King postponed the kidnapping until he felt it would be a better time. Which is now." Rebel explained. I gazed at her in wonder. How did she know all of this?

"How did they know?" I asked.

"Well, I was still with the castle people on A'Hearn for some of it, so that's how I knew. Then when I came back later, I got the update. Afterwards, I learned the last bit when they brought me back again and explained what was going on." She told me.

"So even you don't really like them. How are they forcing you?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I knew you would figure it out. Yes, I despise them. But if you went through what I went through, even _you_ would be wanting to kill them. They are forcing me through threats. They threatened to kill you and me if I didn't do what they wanted. No matter how much they idolize you, they would kill you if it meant getting something they wanted. That's just how they work." She said, the smile replaced with a frown.

"Why do they idolize _me_?" I was becoming confused with this.

"Because they find you perfect. You never miss where you're aiming, you're strong, you have a photographic memory, you are expertly trained in all the ways of fighting, you're extremely flexible, you know your way with all kinds of weapons and know how to use them, and there are even more reasons I just don't want to go into. Yet they hate me, because they find me weak compared to you." She bitterly explained to me. I nodded.

"So they are the ones that trained me. Who _are_ they, though?" I yet again asked.

"Our king and his service men. He hired highly trained people to come and teach us how to fight and such. He also hired tutors to teach us certain things and all. He really wanted us to be the strongest and smartest people on the planet. I'm a girl though, and you were in his eyes perfect, so compared to you and because of my gender I was too useless for him. So he eventually gave up on me after we lost you. It sucked." She stared at her shoes, refusing to look at me.

"I'm sorry, that must have been horrible for you." I sympathized.

"Not your fault at all, I just simply left him to create a life of my own. He later needed me and demanded my presence. Then I left him again, and now he wants me to get you. I'm basically his tool, the piece that you move on the board game of monopoly. He can move me around the board all he wants, and when he's tired of it he can either leave me there for later, or put me away in the box until he wants to play it again." She said. I just looked down into my pillow that I had been clutching this entire time. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. We were like that for a few moments, until I found my voice again.

"Will you tell him I know now, or tell him anything? Or will you betray him and help us? Like, what are you going to do?" I asked, trying to figure out what I was trying to say. I felt as if I couldn't think straight. She glanced down, probably thinking about her answer.

"I...don't know. I don't want to help him, bro-bro. I'm just too scared to go against him. I won't tell him about what we discuss or talk about or anything like that. I'll just have to plan my escape or something. Just beware, he's good at figuring stuff out. If he feels it's necessary, he'll come after you himself. Then you're screwed. I better go." She was just about to phase through the floor, but then I stopped her.

"Wait!" I cried out, I had remembered my earlier question.

"What?" She asked, looking at me.

"The king, does he have a name?" I asked her.

"Everyone has a name, Roken, but you can't know his." She replied.

"Why not? Do you know it?" I asked her.

"Yes, sadly I do. But I can't let you know his name, I'm sorry. You'll eventually learn it though, when the king decides to make himself known to you. Trust me." She then left. I collapsed backward on the bed, feeling so lost and confused about everything.

Little did I know that the guy I would learn to despise so very much, had listened in on our conversation, and he was not happy. Not happy at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody! How did you like this chapter?<strong>

**Rob: BATCOOKIES! I LOVE U!**

**Wha-?**

**Art: OH NO! ROBIN'S ON A SUGAR RUSH!**

**Oh, ok then. Nothing of importance.**

**Art: Yeah cus ninjas on sugar trained by bats is TOTALLY unimportant...**

**Glad you see this from my perspective.**

**Meg: Shouldn't we be looking for Superboy?**

**Yes, yes you should.**

**Art: She said 'we'.**

**I said you as in Megan.**

**Rob: SUGAR!**

**Huh, maybe Robin on sugar IS a bad thing...**

**Art: Now you get it!**

**Oh, hush you!**

**Bat: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!**

**Batman?**

**Bat: THE Batman to you!**

**Mrow, someone's snappy...**

**Rob: SUGAR!**

**Bat: Why is my son (Warning, high levels of... DADDYBATS) on a sugar high?**

**Cus, Megan bought batcookies...**

**Bat: Why?**

**Cus he asked...**

**Bat: Why?**

**Because he wanted some...**

**Bat: Why?**

**Art: Batman, as much as I respect you, please stop it.**

**Bat: *smirks* Why?**

**Art: Ugh!**

**Rob: SUGAR!**

**ROBIN SHUT UP OR I'LL HAPPILY KISS YOU!**

**Rob: Sugar? *pouts innocently while still slightly shaking from sugar overload***

**Aww, that sounded so cute!**

**Art: Huh, you'll probably kiss him anyways.**

**Yes, yes I shall... *grins maliciously***

**Rob: *squeaks* Sugar? *nervously looking at me***

**Come here, my precious...**

**Bat: Touch him, I kill you.**

**You don't kill...**

**Bat: There's a first time for everything.**

**Meg: Can we please just find my boyfriend?**

**Rob: Sugar sugar! (Translation : I'll go!)**

**Me and Bat: NO!**

**Rob: *confused* Sugar? (Translation : why?)**

**Cus your too adorable to go missing.**

**Bat: *glares at me* Because Aqualad and Artemis will go.**

**Art: *whines* Why me?**

**Aqua: *randomly pops in from living room* We shall leave right away.**

***Artemis gets dragged off by Aqualad***

**Bat: *turns to leave* Don't touch him, I'm watching you... *scary-yet-not-maximum-power BAT GLARE***

**How?**

**Bat: I have video cameras everywhere.**

**Oh, that's totally not creepy...**

**Bat: It's the mountain, what did you expect?**

**Just the way you said everywhere seemed to apply to the concept that you have them in my bedroom and in the bathroom...**

**Bat: Don't continue that. *mini bat-glare***

**You didn't even deny it... *gulp***

**Bat: *turns to leave* You want me to answer that?**

**I don't think I'll be going to the bathroom anytime soon...**

**Rob: Sugar?**

***Bat leaves***

**Oh yes, you can have all the sugar you want... *Smiles innocently yet evilly***

**Rob: *looks scared* Sugar?**

**Sugar...*says temptingly, holding out batcookies***

**Rob: SUGAR!**

**Maybe if I give you enough sugar I can kiss you without you going all ninja...**

**Meg: ? I don't get it.**

**You don't need to. Anyway, please review and check out the poll and if you Review you'll get the wonderfulness of cookies made by Alfred...**

**Alf: Hello, Masters and Misses.**

**...delivered by Megan.**

**(To answer your question Mixxi, I don't think you can trade in KF for Robin. However, when we find Superboy you are allowed to trade KF in for him.)**

***Unknown Kit-Kat suddenly appears out of nowhere, though that makes no sense since she can't be seen (secret identities do have their difficulties...) - I guess her... um... presence appears... interpret that in any way you like... you still (hopefully) get what I mean...***

**Unknown Kit-Kat: While on the subject of crazy people on this site (no offense, mixxi... :p), I would like to address a certain reviewer that I find is actually kinda freaking me out.**

**What's one reviewer freaking you out when you freak everyone out?**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: She wants to bite me. Though I think she meant eat. *mumbling* Cannibalistic freak...**

**Um, okay... *pauses, thinking* So, this means you're human, right? *smug expression***

**Unknown Kit-Kat: How do you know this one reviewer isn't a talking candy bar or a stuffed husky with a desperate craving for it's own kind?**

**That's a amazingly bizarre sentence when you really think about it, you know?**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Forget you. *voice turns sweet* How's the batcookies, Robby?**

**Rob: Sugar sugar sugar? (Who are you and why do you keep stalking us?)**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Is sugar all you can say?**

**Rob: Sugar. (Translation : affirmative)**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: *questioning* Really?**

**Rob: Sugar... (Translation : I'm not so sure...)**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Oh well, it's cute for you.**

**HE'S MINE!**

**Rob: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR? (Translation : WHERE IS THIS CONVERSATION GOING?)**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: How is it that we can all understand what he's saying?**

**I'm not so sure... BUT HE'S STILL MINE!**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: NO. HE'S MINE.**

**You're just a mysterious voice.**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: No. I'm just waiting to reveal my identity. It adds excitement to your otherwise dull story... heh heh...**

***glares* Not true.**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: You know you love me. Just like I know I might need to start fending off hungry fans.**

**She's not your fan.**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Says you. *wink* Bye bye now.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners! Yes I know this is short, which is why I posted 2 chapters! So don't worry! Guess I still have to do disclaimer though so Robin, take it away!  
><strong>

**Robin: I...Robin aka Richard John Grayson...declare that Robingirl aka ****** ***** *******...does not own me or any of the other character that are owned by DC comics and Greg.  
><strong>

**Thank you Robin!  
><strong>

**For Mixxi...you still haven't quite answered if you wanted to trade Kid Flash in for Superboy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mysterious POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. Well, I could believe it, but I'm angry that it happened. How dare she try to defy me! How dare she think I wouldn't be listening!

If they want to play that game though, let them play it. They just won't be happy when they lose this game. I will always be on top. Always! Nothing will stand in my way of victory and taking over this world! Nothing!

Now, it's time for me to plan my attack. Then, let the games begin.

No worries, my little bird. _You_ get to watch on the sidelines. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?

* * *

><p><strong>Well...you can review this chapter and get bonus Alfred cookies...or you can just review the next and stated how you thought of both.<strong>

**BUT EITHER WAY PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello again...if you skipped the last or something please go back and read it because I have posted the 2 chapters in one day because of how short the last one is.  
><strong>

**Also I hoped you had an amazing mothers day weekend. (My mother thought that our backyard needed some sprucing up and made us add some bushes on Saturday. We had to hoe off the dead grass, create a border for the plants, mix the soil with the dirt, dig the holes, and then plant the bushes. I also had to watch my little brother Saturday. Oh...what a wonderful Saturday -_-. Sunday was nice though.)  
><strong>

**Anywho...Robin take it away...again.  
><strong>

**Robin: Okay...Robingirl does not own my beautiful self or anyone else in this story except Rebel, A'Hearn, and the king.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rebel POV<p>

I could feel it in the air. Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. I tried to shake it off, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

'_Please tell me he didn't listen in, please...not him!' _

When I walked into the castle, I went directly to the king.

"Hello Rebel, have any good news for me?" He asked, turning towards me in his chair. I frowned.

"Sorry my lord, I have nothing." I replied, kneeling before him. He frowned at me.

"Rise. You must be useless if you couldn't get anything out of them. You must have got something!" He bellowed out at me. I shrunk back.

"I'm sorry, my king. They took me to their mountain, but we already knew where that was. I'm confusing them best I can, and it is working. They have no clue about what we're planning. I'm sending them around in circles." I squeaked out.

"Yes, but eventually they will come to the straight path. What then! If you can't do this correctly, then I will! Leave! I will finish up." He yelled at me. I quickly left. I felt so useless. I had to remember though, I did get a lot. Robin knew now, and we could use that to our advantage. I just couldn't hurt him though. He means too much to me.

That's when I came to my decision. I was going to help my brother completely. I couldn't help him just yet though. My king would figure it out. I would have to figure out a fool proof escape plan. I would also need help.

Luckily for me, I knew who would. I quickly ran around the castle to find them.

On my way to the kitchen, I ran into one of my friends who would help me.

Her name is Velvera. She's really handy with swords. She wears a tight, leather mini skirt and a black, leather halter top. She also wears black, heeled boots and black, leather gloves. Her long, brown hair is in a bun with a few strands hanging out, and she has brown eyes. She is a very sweet girl, who you would think wouldn't be one to hurt people, let alone kill. That is, until you get her angry. Then watch out. Her swords will then be a few inches away from your neck, her voice haunting you in your dreams in her threatening tone. Since she is so good with swords, we call her Blade.

When I approached her, she quickly drew out a sword and whirled around to look at me.

"Who dares sneak up behind me! Oh, it's you Rebel! Sorry, let me just put this away. How are ya?" She said, sheathing her sword. I smiled at her.

"I'm great! Just need a little favor, that's all. How are you Blade? Long time, no see." I replied. She smiled in return, then motioned me to follow her.

"This way, no one should be here to listen in." She said. We then found a small room, and snuck in, making sure no one was around to listen to our conversation.

"Okay, what do you need?" The sword-girl asked me.

"I need you to help me escape. Will you help me?" I asked her. She stared at me.

"What? Your leaving already? We didn't even get to hang out like we used to!" She blurted out. Then she took a breather.

"What I'm trying to say is, why? It's your-" She began.

"No! He is _nothing_ to me! I'm leaving to help my brother. Roken is back, he didn't die." I said. When I told her my bro bro was back, she stared in shock.

"Wait! He's alive! Since when!" She asked.

"Since the accident..." I said, a tad bit awkwardly. She just frowned.

"I know that! I meant, when did you find out?" She retorted.

"Umm...the king told me." I said.

"Oh...okay then. Uh...okay so you want me to help you escape unnoticed so you can help your brother fight your-" I interrupted her again.

"_Our_ king. Yes, I want you to help me get out of this place. Will you do it?" She spaced out into the door.

"You need to start acknowledging him. You can't change it." She murmured, then she looked at me.

"But yes, I shall help you. I'll get Skylone, Falcon, Lexana, and Jordanada. Possibly Lilen too. But she's been busy a lot so she most likely can't." Velvera said. She then opened the door and ran out to get the others.

"Meet me in my room!" I called out to her. She waved behind her to acknowledge that she heard.

I sighed. I went over what she said about me and the king.

_Maybe she's right. Maybe I do need to suck it up and deal with it. No! She knows nothing! He hates me! He made my life miserable! Why should I tolerate that? I shouldn't! I shouldn't! I shouldn't..._

Tears fell down my face as I walked the halls. When I got to my room, I closed the door and followed it to the floor. I simply sat there and cried for awhile, waiting for my friends to come and save me. They were helping me in more ways than they thought. When I heard a knock on the door, I wiped my face and asked who was there. The voice that answered, well, it wasn't who I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Hope you enjoyed the chapters!<strong>

***Robin comes in***

**Rob: I don't feel so good, and why do I feel as if someone kissed me?**

**Oh, no reason...hehe**

**Rob: Oh god please tell me I'm wrong**

**You are wrong**

**Rob: You said that just cause I asked, didn't you**

**Well you said please...**

**Rob: -_-**

***Batman charges in***

**Bat: *battle cry and charges at me***

**WTF! O.O*runs away in screaming terror***

**Bat: You kissing my son you *chases me away***

**Rob: Oh...kay, that was odd. *Sighs* I shouldn't have eaten all those batcookies.**

***Artemis and Aqualad come in with Superboy***

**Art: WE FOUND HIM!**

**Aqua: You do not need to shout.**

**Supey: What did I miss?**

**Art: Robin on sugar high**

**Supey: Aw man!**

**Rob: ?**

**Supey: Nothing...where's Megan?**

**Meg: Honey!*Runs up and makes out with Superboy***

**Rob: I did NOT need to see that**

**Art: Can you guys please get a room?**

***Miss. M and Superboy walk over to the living room while still kissing***

**Aqua: Well, I shall leave to go to the pool**

***Aqualad leaves as I come in still running from Batman***

**HELP!**

***Batman Battle Cry* RAWR! *We leave again***

**Others: WTF? O.o**

**Art: What in the?**

**Rob: *Upset* She kissed me...**

**Art: Aww...That just means she thinks you're cute like all the other millions of fangirls that want you in their bed at night.**

**Rob: O.O?**

**Art: Uh, I said nothing!*Runs off***

**Rob: I'm not that cute!**

***Me running by with angry Daddy!Bats behind me***

**YES YOU ARE! *leaves again***

**Rob: -_-'...anyway, Review please and check out the poll so Alfred can give you amazing cookies delivered by Artemis.**

**Art: WHAT!**

**Rob: It's your turn to deliver! Anyway, sexy little me demands you do so, so REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLL!**

**Unknown Kit-Kat: Well, this makes things interesting... *takes on Lucky Charms commercial leprechaun voice* What will happen next? Find out at .carrots+batcookies/don'.! *hopes you don't look that up because it's probably not real...* Eat carrots, not chocolate! Just saying... -_-'**

**:) Lol, she just wants to not be eaten...but it's ok! Because for all we know she could be a real Kit-Kat! Then in that case, it'll be ok to eat her! Review Please!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello pals! Sorry I didn't update last weekend...went to Great Wolf Lodge with my friend's youth group. It was AWESOME! They had Magiquest and the infamous waterpark, an arcade, a bowling ally, OMG it was just AMAZING! First time I went to Great Wolf Lodge so it was just an asterous experience...**

**On to the chapter **

**Rob: you forgot the disclaimer honey**

**Aw...you admited I'm you honey ^^**

**Rob: I..n-no, it- I-I, just*Continues to stutter***

**Lol...admit it...**

**Rob: *Bird Glare* NO!**

***Sigh*...do the disclaimer**

**Rob: Fine...She owns nothing except Rebel, A'hearn, and the King**

**Now onto the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

I was still sitting in my bed, when Wally decided to knock on my door.

"Go away." I called out to him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, nor get pity from them.

"I want to talk to you." He said through the door.

"I don't!" I yelled.

"To bad." He softly said walking into my room, stupid me and teaching him to hack my door.

I growled at him, but he paid no attention to me as he walked over to comfort me. When he laid an arm around me, I didn't realize how much comfort I really wanted. I don't know if I was just stressed, or maybe I just needed reassurance, but I immediately snuggled myself into Wally and cried. He simply just held me tightly against him, rubbing circles into my back to help soothe me.

I think we stayed like that for a good hour. I probably cried myself to sleep against Wally, and if I did then he didn't care. I was officially thankful for having him for a friend.

I moved a bit to shift my weight so I could look at the clock, which is when I noticed Wally was asleep. Yeah, definitely fell asleep. I kind of needed the nap though, living in Gotham makes it nearly impossible to get a good amount of sleep.

Wally stirred.

"Hey Rob, you okay? I think we fell asleep." He murmured. I nodded. I suddenly felt safe with him. I then took notice of our positions.

Wally was laying on his back, his head on my pillow. I was laying next to him, but with my top half on his chest, using him as my pillow. My arms were wrapped around his neck so I could have a grip on him, his arms wrapped around my torso. I felt a little weird at this.

I quickly looked at the clock, it was 1:33 pm. I'm pretty sure Wally came around 10:40. Which would mean I was alone for over two hours. Also meant we slept for almost 3 hours.

Artemis then walked in, since Wally left the door slightly open.

'_Shoot! I don't have my sunglasses on!' _ I started to slightly panic. I couldn't grab them on the end table because of three reasons. Wally was blocking me, he was holding me tightly, and I didn't have enough time. So I quickly closed my eyes and buried my head into Wally.

It apparently amused Artemis.

"Huh, and here I thought you two were straight." She said humorously. Wally moved one arm under his head.

"We are. I can't comfort a friend?" He said with mock sadness. Artemis laughed.

"I know, I'm just joking. Good to know Wally has feelings. Are you ok though, Robin?" She said, concern leaking into her voice. I nodded into Wally.

"Are you sure, you won't even look at me." She said, confused.

"Don't have sunglasses." I said. Though it was muffled by Wally's shirt, so it sounded kinda like 'don haf songlashes'.

"What?" Arty asked.

"He doesn't have his sunglasses on." Wally translated.

"Oh." She then walked over and grabbed them.

"Here you go." I grabbed them, my eyes still closed, and put them on.

"Thanks." I then sat up and crawled off the bed. I suddenly felt very small, and gripped my arms across my chest while looking at my feet.

Artemis's motherly instinct must have kicked in, because she was gripping me in a heartbeat. I definitely was beginning to feel loved, which really helped out my hurt.

After me and Artemis hugging for a bit with Wally cooing at the cute scene before him, the three of us slowly walked back to the others in the living area. They were apparently worried about me, at least according to Artemis.

When we reached them I was once again engulfed in hugs. How the heck did they know I needed comfort? I mean come on, even Supey was hugging me! He hardly ever shows emotion.

The hugging then ended. Well, for the most part. Megan was still gripping my arms as she kneeled to eye-level.

"Are you okay Robin?" She asked.

I pondered her question, was I? I mean, I was beginning to have an emotional break down from all of this 'your family wasn't your family'. My world was falling apart. So I guess no, I wasn't okay. To admit that though would be showing weakness. I couldn't do that. I'm a hero! Yet, I'm also still a kid. This was confusing. To say I am would be a lie, to say I wasn't would be weak. They were my friends though, they would understand. I just learned my life could be a lie in itself. That is a good reason to not be okay.

I still couldn't actually say it because all that thinking choked up my words, so I simply shook my head. Megan quickly enveloped me in another hug. Artemis shooed everyone else out of the room to give me some space. I'm glad she knew I wanted it.

Megan lifted my chin up so she could look me in the eye. Her thumb wiped some stray tears away.

"I don't know much about Earth or it's customs, but I am sure that when people are sad they hug and talk about it, correct?" Megan asked. I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked again. I nodded again.

"Okay then, lets sit on the couch and talk. Only if you want to though, because I think I heard that sometimes people don't want to." She said, I smiled at this. She was such a sweet and caring girl.

"Thanks Megan, I guess I just feel...lost. You know? I mean I...I don't know who my family is anymore. I only know who my sister is. Who's my dad, mom, anybody? I'm so confused." I confessed, choking back tears.

"It's ok, we don't even know for sure if she is your-" Megan began.

"But she is!" I burst out, jumping off the couch. Megan stared at me in shock.

"I-I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm just on edge I guess." I apologized. Megan nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure this is tough, but how do you know? If you don't mind explaining." She asked me in confusion.

"Rebel and I talked about it." I explained. "I also asked her about the king's name, she said she knew but she won't tell me it. She said I'll learn it on my own."

"Oh.., well at least you tried. How do you plan to figure it out?" I pondered this.

"She said he'll tell me...but why would he?" I wondered, and that's when _**he **_decided to make a guest appearance. My soon to be worst nightmare.

"Hello..._**Roken**_." Just the sound of his _voice_ sends shivers down my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>So since I didn't update last weekend...I'm gonna update twice this weekend! You are very welcome lol ;D<strong>

**Still...please review and sorry for the wait!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi again! Happy I updated twice ;) Anyway...6 more days then school ends! YES! Only 4 more learning days then the 2 exam days!**

**Rob: Someone is excited...*sighs***

**What's wrong?**

**Rob: *Wails* I WANT KF!**

**OMG MY POOR BABY! O.O**

**Rob: WHY HE NO HERE!**

**He's...with a 'friend'**

**Rob: *Continues wailing* GET HIM BACK!I WANT HIM BACK!**

**I'll try honey, I'll try**

**Rob: *BIRD GLARE* You better...**

**Artemis can you do the disclaimer...Robby's in depression**

**Rob: *Depressed***

**Art: *Glances at Robin***

**Rob: *Depression***

**Art: Sure...Robingirl owns nothing except Beryl, Rebel and Rebel's friends, the King, and A'hearn**

**Thank you**

**Art: No prob.**

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

I couldn't believe, she left. How was she here? She couldn't be.

_Guess not everyone disappears for good._

Still, why would she be _here _though?

"Hello, _sister_." One of Robin's soon-to-be-worst-enemy-if-she-decides-to-stick-around said. I glared at the jerk.

"_HALF_-sister. What do you want?" I snapped.

"I heard news of Roken being alive, is that true?" She sweetly asked. I could see the venom in her eyes though, she despised him. I know, I know. Your probably like, how can she hate him if he's been 'dead' for 10 years? It's called jealousy of him being the favorite in the family. It's a terrible thing.

"Heard none of it." I lied. She saw right threw it. Her 'sweet' persona disappeared quicker than I could disappear through the floor.

"Where is he? I want him dead!" She yelled.

"So that's why you came to my room, so you could kill the guy...makes so much more sense now." I sarcastically said, smirking all the while.

"Yes it is, I'm glad you still know me." She said, shocking me. She really only came to me in hopes of killing my twin. The nerve!

"To bad! Your not getting him! Besides, father won't let you." I yelled.

"I really don't care. Father betrayed me when he picked that pathetic excuse for a being over _me_!" She snapped. I shook my head.

"No, he betrayed both of us when he did that. But unlike you, I know that it is not Roken's fault. He never chose to be the one Father loves most, he never chose to be viewed as perfect. Father was the one who chose to view Roken that way and love him most. So if it's anyones fault it's Father's, not Roken's." I explained. My half-sister glared at me, then to my disbelief, slapped me. I should have seen it coming, but I forgot how narrow minded she was.

"Shut-up bitch!" She screamed at me.

Ok, I'll admit it, I hate cussing. Not that much of a shocker, unless coming from where I'm from. It's a villain world, what do you expect. So I am used to it. Still don't like it, but i'll live with it. Yelling it at me though, not gonna happen!

"You did not just call me a bitch! No, you better take that back or you'll see just how much of bitch I can be!" I yelled at her, I saw Velvanie with Skylone a few feet away. They seemed surprised by my outburst.

"Yes I did. Watcha gonna do about it?" She said.

That did it. My eyes glowed white and I raised my hands, my ponytail rising up too. A bunch of furniture started to float up off the ground. My half-sister just stared, not impressed.

"Ooh, you can raise furniture. Big whoop." She said with her arms crossed.

Then I swung my arms toward her and the furniture collided against her. It knocked her back through the wall into the other room. I then lowered my arms, ponytail dropping and eyes going back blue. I smiled.

"That's not even close to how hard I could force you back." I said, anger lacing into my voice. She got up from the rubble and brushed herself off.

"Good, because that was weak." She said, unimpressed. That's when I simple levitated her up with my hand, and threw her out my window into a lake far away. Obviously she screamed.

Velvera and Skylone then raced up to me.

"What was that all about?" Velvera asked me. Skylone looked at her.

"More importantly, who was she?" Skylone asked, sounding annoyed.

"Her sister." Velv answered for me.

"SHE HAS A SISTER! SINCE WHEN?" Skylone yelled.

"Since I was born, and she's my _HALF_-sister." I emphasized the half. I hate people thinking I'm her full blooded sister.

We're half-siblings, sharing the same dad but different moms. Her's died when she was 3, then our dad married my mom and had me and Robin. You don't need to know who our parents are. Not yet anyway.

"What's her name?" Skylone asked after calming down. She was taking deep breaths.

"Why do you want to know her name?" I asked. Velvera and Skylone both glared at me, probably thinking 'Why wouldn't we?'. I sighed.

"Fine her name is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh...cliffy! Hello readers! How'd enjoy this chapter?<strong>

**Art: Can you come up with a little variety instead of the same thing every time?**

**Hmph! That's what I got you guys for!**

**Art: Oh well!**

**Fine….OMG Cliffy! Hello my wonderful readers, how are you liking this story so far? **

**Art: There you go!**

***Bows*thank you….thank you**

**Supey: How did cookie delivery go?**

**Art: Fine…..it went fine**

**Well at least you didn't get chased by evil daddy bats and a crazy reviewer….*shudders***

**Rob: *Glares* YOU KISSED ME!**

**And boy…..it was extremely enjoyable**

**Rob: *whimpers***

**Meg: Well…..I enjoyed my kiss with Conner so that's good! ^_^**

**Rob: I didn't enjoy mine….: (**

**I think you did my sugar highed boyfriend ;)**

**Rob: Wha-?**

**You don't need to know..**

**Rob: I think I do**

**I think you don't**

**Art: Will you two stop it? We are going to simply forget that this ever happened ok?**

**Fine….**

**Rob: Humph!**

**Art: Anyway…..my adventures as a cookie deliverer have been decent but I think it's Aqualad's turn.**

**Aqua: I do not mind delivering the cookies**

**Art: Just be careful with one house, I heard she had kryptonite….who knows what else she has…**

**Aqua: O.o?**

***singing* Ignoring, ignoring it's nice to be ignored….lalala lalala**

**Meg: ?**

**A friend and I made it up…**

**Meg: Oh..**

**Rob: -_-…can we just end this….**

**You just mad that I haven't kissed you again**

**Art: I said forget about it!**

**Why should I listen?**

**Art: *mutters incoherent words***

**Rob: *Whimpers again***

**Supey: Hey…Unknown Kit-kat isn't here…**

**Wait you might jinx it!*stops to look around for her***

**Art: *Glances around too* I don't think she's here…**

**YES!*fist pumps air***

**Rob: Yay…creepy stalker girl is gone! Now all we need to do is get rid of you…..**

**Aw…..Robby bird, you ain't getting rid of me any time soon *Pets his chin***

**Rob: *whimpers for the third time***

***Still pets Robin's chin* So if you guys review, you get Alfred's cookie…**

**Alf: Hello**

**….and you get to meet Aqualad when he deliver's them :D**

**Aqua: I shall get to delivering then*leaves***

**Good luck*continues petting Robin's chin***

**Rob: *continues whimpering* daddy's gonna get you for this *whimper whimper***

**Oh well….I have superman on my side**

**Bigger supey: sorry Robin….she apparently has kryptonite too.**

**Haha….you are mine Robby Bird! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello, since I'm going to be gone next weekend(Going to Ocean City with my friends family), I will update twice this weekend. I hope you guys will all have an amazing summer. 2 more days until I'm out of school(wish me luck on exams)! Can't wait!**

**Anyway, here's teh disclaimer then the story!**

**Rob: Robingirl doesn't own anything except what has to do with A'Hearn.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Robin POV<p>

At the sound of the voice, Megan and I whirled around. I then stared in shock at what was standing in front of me, and started to panic for an unknown reason. Megan then screamed, making everyone else run to us. The person who was in front of us smiled at this. It made me start to shake, not that I knew why.

"What is wrong Meg-" Kaldur then broke off when he saw the person in the room with us. Conner suddenly got in a defense position, while Wally and Artemis were speechless. That made the man smile even more.

"Th-the King. Wh-what are you doing h-here?" Megan stuttered. She was starting to shake even more than me.

"Hello Martian. Normally I would slaughter you right now, but I'm here for what's rightfully mine. Right child?" He was looking at me, and I'm guessing he was getting right to the point. If possible, the shaking got worse.

"And what is supposedly rightfully yours?" Wally shouted at him. The 'king' looked to me, then at Wally.

"Oh KF, don't you already know?" The king asked, his voice shaking me to the core again. I really hoped that he wouldn't attempt to attack me, I don't think I would be able to move. Worse part is that I'm sure he knew this too, I was practically waiting for him to use it to his advantage.

"No we don't! So why don't you inform us to what you're up to!" Artemis snapped.

"Well, you're going to be good little heroes and let me take Roken, also know as _'Robin'_, and then you can go about your foolish errands of saving this 'precious' world." The king growled out.

I admit it, I was seriously scared. I have a feeling this guy was definitely the one who wanted me bad for some reason. He hardly took his eyes off me. Even the others were noticing.

"_Roken_! His name isn't Roken!" Wally yelled. The king snickered darkly.

"Why do you want Robin?" Megan whispered. He heard her though, and that smile never left his face.

"You will find out soon enough, now I don't have a lot of time so if you will. Roken, come with me, Young Pathetic, you tell Batman I thank him for watching Roken for me." He then grabbed me, I suddenly screamed and fire surrounded us. When I opened my eyes and looked around, we were in a room of some sort.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not my best chapter. I hope you liked it anyway :).<strong>

**On to the next chapter...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey again! Here's this chapter!**

**Robin: We own nothing! Except A'hearn and it's people...**

* * *

><p>Wally's POV<p>

We heard Robin scream, and then fire engulfed them making them disappear. My eyes were glued to that spot.

'_Why didn't he run? Why didn't he fight back? Why didn't you grab him? You could've done something?'_

'_Stop annoying voice, he's not dead! He probably freaked out! He's been just told he has a twin and his parents aren't his parents. How could he fight back if his head isn't thinking straight.' _

I figured that was why, it actually made sense. I felt upset though, angry at whoever took Robin. How dare he make Robin's life even more crappy!

'_Poor Dick...'_

Batman then walked in, well, more like snuck in. He glanced around.

"Where is Robin." He demanded.

'_Why can't he for once make a question be an actual question? I know he's the God Damn Batman, but still...' _

We all looked down.

"Robin has been...kidnapped." Megan softly said. Cue the bat-glare.

"We are sorry Batman. He just grabbed him and then fire was around them and they were gone." Kaldur apologized. Cue intensifying bat-glare.

"We should have done something!" Artemis retorted to us. Bat-glare intensifying slightly.

"Let's just go find him then..." Conner muttered. Bat-glare intensifying even more.

"Batman, the king wanted to thank you for watching Roken for him. Rebel is Roken's twin, and that king dude is Roken's daddy. So he thanked you." I said with annoyance. Then I realized what I said.

"Uh...well we don't know for sure about the daddy sister stuff, but he did thank you." I quickly explained. Bat-glare full blast.

"What...happened." He growled out. Megan then told the full story from the story she told to when he got captured. Bat-glare double full blast, if possible.

"So he _is _Rebel's sister. Do we know if he is related to the king? What did the king look like?" Batman questioned us, for once making it a question. I took it upon myself to answer the questions.

"No, and he dressed like Rebel. He wore black pants, black boots, black gloves, black sleeves and black on his shirt. The front of his shirt was half orange on the left side, half black on the right, though around the collar is black also*. He also wore a mask that was black with orange around the mouth.** He is definitely from A'Hearn, and Megan says he's the King so...why does he want Robin?" I pondered.

"That's what we will find out." Batman said, I could tell he was pissed. He stormed out of the room.

"Miss. Martian, do you know anything that could help us find Robin?" Aqualad asked her.

"Uh, I kinda know where A'Hearn is...but not quite." She said, still kind of shaking from seeing the King guy.

"Well, any ideas why he wants Robin?" I tried again.

"No...sorry." She quietly said, pulling at her hair.

"This is hopeless! We'll never find him!" Artemis cried out.

"Yes we will! We won't stop looking till we find him! Got it blondie!" I yelled at her.

"How about we about we all shut-up and calm down!" Superboy snapped. When I opened my mouth to contradict him, he put up his hand to silence us all.

"Hush, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. We should all calm down so we can think straight. Then we could find Robin more quickly and without getting sidetracked by fighting." Superboy added.

We all nodded and took a small breather for a bit.

"Ok, we have to think about who the guy was and where he could take him." I calmly said.

Artemis nodded and then said, "Who does he work with? If he worked with someone then he might have taken him there."

"I'm not sure. He doesn't usually work with others, but he could make others work for him." Miss Martian answered.

"Perfect, he could literally be anywhere." I said.

"Lets not get to caught up in this. We need to think this through, he has the advantage of us not knowing about him. If we can learn about him though, then we would be able to have a better chance of finding Robin. If we could find Rebel, she could be of great help." Aqualad explained, thinking of our situation.

"Yeah, problem is, how do find Rebel?" Artemis retorted.

Damn, I don't think we thought that far ahead. How _do _we find Rebel?

* * *

><p><strong>*Think of Robin's TT uniform while working for Slade, but remove all the silver stuff on him. Then that's basically the Kings uniform.<strong>

**** Think of Slade's mask in TT.**

***** TT= Teen Titans, just in case you didn't know...**

**Rob: Ok….I have to make this quick, I am being held hostage by Robingirl and I need your help to-**

**Art: Um…Robin, what are you doing?**

**Rob: Uh…..nothing?**

**Art: You aren't being held hostage, you are just being forced to be 'involved' with her.**

**Rob: That in my mind is being a hostage! Art: Poor Robin….**

**Rob: Thank you…thank you**

**Art: Anywho…I think Kit-Kat stalker person is on a short vacation so….I think we're good on that.**

**Meg: Kit-Kats take vacations?**

**Rob: This one does…..**

**Meg: Uh-huh *nods in confusion*, ok then.**

**Art: As I was saying, kit-kat is on vacation, and Robingirl is….somewhere…..so I shall take her place for the moment.**

**Rob: How?**

**Art: I don't know…I'll just wing it. Ok so I think….aha! I got it! Ok now here we go….**

**Rob: Just start it already!**

**Art: Fine sheesh! Ok my darling reviewers/readers/haters I hope you are enjoying this story so far-**

**Meg: Haters?**

**Art: Just go with me…..**

**Meg: I'll try…**

**Art: I hope you're enjoying this so far and will REVIEW!**

**Rob: I think you got the basics down. Good Job Artemis!**

**Art: Thank you my precious bird.**

**Rob: !**

**Art: *Grabs him and pets chin*, I am technically supposed to take her spot until she comes back….**

**Rob:*looks at her hand petting his hand and whimpers* You're enjoying this, aren't you?**

**Art: Oh yes, yes I am.**

**Rob: *whimper* can we just end this?**

**Art: You still technically have a line.**

**Rob: *Whimper* I do?**

**Art: * pet giggle pet* Yes you do. Rob: *Whimper whimper* Oh…**

**Meg: Why are you petting his chin?**

**Art: *Pet pet* cause…Robingirl does it and I'm taking her place.**

**Meg: Oh…**

**Rob: *whimper whimper* Review because I said so and you shall get amazing review cookies made by Alfred and delivered by Aqualad…where is Aqualad?**

**Art: *Pet pet* in the pool….he said the delivery was ok but a tad bit stressful…**

**Rob: *whimper whimper* Ok…so yeah.**

**Art: you said that wrong *pet pet***

**Rob: *whimper whine* I don't want to say it that way.**

**Art: *Pet* You have no choice…..**

**Rob: *whimper whimper whimper* Review cause I'm…sexy adorable cute hot and many more words and I want you too. *Looks at Artemis* happy?**

**Art: *pet smile pet* Very…..ok so you heard the bird. Review! Or no cookies for you and you get bigger supey after you.**

**Bigger Supey: How did Artemis get the kryptonite?**

**Art: *Pet pet* um….Robingirl told me to take her place and she let me borrow this.**

**Bigger Supey: Perfect.**

**Art: *Pet smile Pet***

**Rob: *Whimper Whimper* I hate creepy stalkers.**

***Me from…somewhere* YOU ARE MINE MY PRECIOUS BIRDY! Btw….hope you are liking this story! *Smile* REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi! Sorry it took me so...long to update. So I updated twice! That and I'm not gonna be here this weekend. Anyway, here's the disclaimer and chappy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Young Justice, Young Justice: Invasion, or anything else that pops up in this story except Rebel, her friends, the king, and A'Hearn.**

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

"Her name is...Beryl." I said, not really wanting anyone to know who she is. They were my friends though, so it made it okay.

"I just hope she doesn't find Roken. Otherwise, bye bye birdie." I added.

"Why does she want to kill him again?" Velv asked me.

"Because he's the favorite of the family. She wants to be the one they choose, not him. So she's willing to kill him if it means they'll pick her." I explained.

"Oh, that actually makes sense. She's a jealous sister who wants the crown for herself, but lil' bro is the one who'll get it so she decides to attempt to kill him." Skylone summarized. I nodded.

"The king hopefully won't let her kill him." I said.

"Well, we should start getting you out of here. Okay, Reb?" Velv reminded us.

"Right...so where is Falcon, Jordanada, and Lexana?" I asked her.

"They are going to meet us near the ships so we can sneak one off, K?" Skylone told me.

"Got it! Let's go!" I called as I quickly ran down the halls.

"Wait up!" They called back.

We ran down various halls, sneaking around the guards when needed. Eventually we just found the air-vents, a useful sneaking tool. Though they were smaller than I remember.

"Is it just me...or are these things tiny?" Skylone whispered.

"It's not just you." Velv whispered back.

"Hmm. They aren't that bad..." I said.

I got lucky that like my brother, I'm small for my age. It helped when it came to air-vents.

"Oh shut-up shorty!" They whisper yelled. I glanced behind me to smirk. Then I stopped.

"We're here!" I called to them.

We then dropped down and snuck over to Falcon and Lexana. Jordanada was busy looking for a ship to take, at least that was what it looked like.

"What's she doing?" Sky asked.

"Oh...she's looking for a good ship to steal." Falcon answered. Hey, I was right!

"Looks like she found one, get ready!" Velv warned.

We all got in position, when Jordan gave the signal. We then all quickly went to the ship and boarded it, pushing people out of it when needed. Which sadly, was needed.

"Sorry fella, we need to borrow this. Put it on my dad's return card." I said as I pushed one dude out of the ship.

"Jordan, start the ship up and..." Lexana started, then the ambush came.

"DRIVE!" Falcon finished for her.

"Starting ship now! Please fasten your seat-belts and enjoy air express Jordan!" Jordan said to us.

The ship roared to life, dodging bullets and arrows from different guns and archers. Thankfully Jordan knew how to drive this thing so it made it easier. Not the way I thought I would leave, but it works.

Of course, they are very resourceful so it wasn't a surprise when a bunch of ships came after us as well.

"Shit!" Lexa muttered. Falcon glared at her.

"What? Oh, never mind just let me take care of this creep!" She grumbled.

She then lept to the top of the ship, it reminded me of the bio-ship, it's just black. Her orange curled hair then flew with the breeze. Her ember eyes held determination, her black elbow length gloves holding her in place with the moving ship. She had black high heeled boots, and had tight black capris with a tight orange shirt that had a black stripe going across the chest.

She carefully stood up, then used the air to help her stay up. In case your wondering, Lexa controls wind, so that's why when suddenly two tornadoes appeared and Lexa threw them at the ships that were chasing us causing them to be destroyed, I wasn't worried. Lexa simply smiled and hopped back into the ship.

"That's how it's done." She said, dusting off her hands as she sashayed to a chair near Jordan. Falcon eyed her movements, sighing into a chair.

"You know she's single, right?" I asked him. He broke out of his trance to glare at me.

"I don't need _love_ advice from Miss.'I can't keep a boyfriend'." He replied.

"Hey! I do not do, long term relationships!" I shouted at him. Velvera then turned towards us from her chair.

"K people, no need to shout. Jordanada is _trying_ to drive without crashing us." She explained.

Jordan nodded. "Key word is _trying_. People, shut-up!"

"Fine, shutting up now." I said, falling into the last chair available. The rest of the ride seemed unusually calm. Guess the king found no need to chase us down. Figures.

Wonder why though?

Either way, we rode on through space for awhile, the stars a blur in the dark vacuum. It was hypnotizing to say the least. We then saw the planet Earth and braced ourselves for the trip through the atmosphere.

Thankfully this ship can handle it...

We jerked in our seats due to the sudden force of the Ozone Layer. I could feel the heat from the fire that incased the ship and clung to the armrests until my knuckles turned white. Jordan had a hard time keeping the ship on course.

"Hold...on...guys!" She forced through gritted teeth.

To save our held in breath, we nodded.

We then nearly crashed into a tree that suddenly happened to be right there as soon as we left the ozone.

When we dodged that, we let our breath out.

"Ok, never again will I go through ozones." Lexa stated.

Falcon was gripping his stomach. "I think my lunch wants revenge on me."

Jordan just shook her head while Velv was stifling laughs.

"Let's just find the mountain and get Falcon a barf bag." I teased. Falcon, still holding his mouth, glared at me.

When we got to the mountain, I got an unexpected surprise.

When we walked through the Zetas, the alarms activated. The heroes on the other side whirled around to attack us but Lexa yelled out "WE COME IN PEACE!".

Batman, obviously, glared at me and demanded why I came back. I explained the situation to him, and thankfully he listened.

Then _she _showed up from behind the Martian Chick. Not Beryl, thankfully, but still _she_.

_She _then waved at me, and hid back behind Martian Girl. That's when Wally asked about Robin. Since we didn't know what he was talking about, he explained. My blood then boiled at the thought of that wretched man taking him. I simply shook my head and collapsed onto the ground. Staring back at _her_, I got a thought.

'_I think it's time that Little Bird figures out who else he is related to.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So...whatdya think. You can tell me by...REVIEWING! Now onto the next chapter.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello again! Here's my second update..**

**Disclaimer from Artemis: Robingirl does not own or she probably wouldn't give me the scare of thinking I 'died' on teh show. GRR...**

**Sure...I Wouldn't...**

**Art: O.o!**

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

When I opened my eyes, I was in a different room. I didn't get a good look though, because I was then shoved into a pod. My kidnapper then spoke.

"Welcome to what we call, the secret planning room. Not much of a secret, but not many come here, making it the perfect place to hold people like you." He said walking to a huge computer. Almost bigger than the bat-computer, and that things huge!

"What do you want with me?" I yelled out, hands on the see-through walls of the pod. It looked kind of like what Superboy was in, just without something to lay on.

"What do I want with you? Well, let's see...I want your power, you to be my heir, you to return home and be back with me...I miss you child." He answered, looking at me. I gaped at him, confused at his answer.

"What..what do you mean?" I asked. He smiled.

"Roken, you are my child, my favorite child. I was highly upset over your 'death'. So, when I realized you weren't dead, I had to find a way for you to come back. Apparently, I have to use force. I love you child, so you're not going anywhere." He replied, squatting in front of the glass. It was a special type though, it was unbreakable. I had already tried.

"What power though?" I asked.

"You forgot about your powers? Hmm...how sad." He answered.

"What powers?" I yelled, getting annoyed.

"You have special powers. You have the ability to control earth, fire, water, air, electricity, ice, light, and darkness. Your also telekinetic, and can fly. I also have powers. I can control fire, which was how I teleported us here." He smirked at my wide-eyed look.

"You can't be right. I have no powers. I'm only human." I said. I would know if I did, wouldn't I?

"Sorry, child, but you are wrong. Somehow, you just never accessed them. Probably because they never really activate by themselves until you're about 10. You were with Batman by then though, so he taught you how to control your emotions." The man explained.

"Who are you then! Why do you keep calling me 'child.'?" I cried out, my emotional break down coming back.

"You still don't know? I thought I just told you in a way. Hmm...very well I'll tell you again. I am your father. Your true father. Not just some guardian or adoptive father, but your DNA. That stupid girl named Rebel is also your twin, as I'm sure you know, but as I stated earlier, you're my favorite." He replied, with great pleasure. I gaped at him.

My sadness and despair was soon hidden by anger and disbelief.

"Your lying! You can't be right! I have no powers! I have no siblings and _**your not my father**_!" I yelled.

"That's only what you want to believe Roken, but it's the truth." He said.

"NO! No it's not!" I screamed.

"Oh, yes. Yes it is, Roken. You can't deny it anymore." He whispered, darkly.

"You have to be...it can't be true." I tearfully said.

"I'm sorry child, but you can't run from the truth and this is the truth. Nothing you say will make it go away." He stated.

I then broke down crying, this was all becoming too stressful.

"No...it's not...it's not true...it can't be...your lying, you have to be...your not right...no." I said brokenly, tears streaming down my face.

It had to be lies, just had to be. He couldn't be right, and Rebel must've been lying also. The king stared at me before leaving me to my grief. I heard the doors slide open, then close, before curling up into a ball and crying into my arms. I don't how long it was before I stopped, I just know I wanted this all to be a sleeping nightmare instead of a living one.

Mysterious POV

I saw him crying from my perch in the air-vents. He looked so broken, so weak. I felt my heart rip open at his sadness and his broken sobs. I simply wanted to go down there and comfort him and go yell at my father for hurting him, even if not physically.

"Poor Roken, I hope he'll be alright." I spoke softly, wiping away a stray piece of blonde hair from my bun from my face.

I looked at him a little longer, before crawling away. I crawled for a few more minutes in the air-vents before dropping down into my closet. I plopped into my bed.

"I have to help him. There is no other way. I am sorry father, I hope you forgive me, but I must defy your teachings. This is not the way to do what you want to do." I said to myself. I really did hope my father would forgive me.

I hopped out my window and flew to Earth to Mount Justice at the speed of light.

I then spotted KF running on the beach. I told him what I wanted to tell his team, after I said I was here to help him find Roken. He then led me to the team and Batman, and I told them what I knew. Well, after some convincing that I wasn't going to become a traitor and that I wasn't a villain.

When I was finished telling the team what I saw, Rebel came in with her friends.

She did not look happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi peeps! Sorry took me so long to update…..I had stuff that needed to be done and also I'm going to NY this weekend so I updated twice for you! Your welcome ^^!<strong>

**Rob: NO! YOUR BACK! Wait, I already knew that….. ^^'. Oh! Is KF back?**

**No**

**Rob: Is KF back?**

**No**

**Rob: Is he back NOW?**

**No**

**Rob: Now?**

**NO! HE ISN'T BACK!**

**Rob: *wait's a couple seconds* Now?**

**NO!**

**Art: *Watches scene before her* Well…uh, *hear background noise of Robin repeating questions and me shouting no* I guess today's little sitcom is going to have to wait because um….our "stars" are slightly busy. Um…*Glances back at us* Review and Megan will deliver the cookies that Alfred so kindly made and-**

**BB: HEY WAIT A MINUTE!**

**Art: Beast Boy?**

**BB: How come we don't get to be a part of this? *Gestures to new team***

**Supey: *Smugly smirks, if that can exist* Cause your not as awesome as us**

**Art: No it's cause we are part of the actual story and you are not.**

**No it's cause I like the old team better! No offence, you guys are cool too. I SAID NO! *Goes back to arguing with Robin***

**Art: O….K?**

**BB: NO FAIR!**

**Supey: BEGONE SMALL CHILDREN!**

**WG: Wha-? I am NOT a small child!**

**Supey: Sure…..your not**

**Art: MOVING ON! Please R&R and we hope you enjoyed the chapter .**


	21. Chapter 20

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER!**

**Okay so like what happened was that over the summer we had like so many places to go. And Then for me school started August 6th because I got into a highschool college program, and the that has been hectic, so now here I am lik 'OMG i has story to update(you can thank teh reviewers and favorited/subscribed people for reminding/making me update and stuff) **

**Here is your ever late chapters, I am publishing 2 to make up**

**Please bare with me because now that I am technically taking college level stuff(haha a sophmore taking college stuff, oh how fun -_-)**

**So yeah...here you are**

**I have no beta, so please tell me any mistakes/anything else that I made**

* * *

><p>Wally's POV<p>

Okay, so one moment I was running on a beach and a cute chick told us where Robin was, and the next minute Rebel showed up with three other people saying she wanted to help us find Robin.

Hopefully this works out for us, because we have a nice little army going on here.

"Hi Leatta." The cute chick said to...who?

"Who's Leatta?" Artemis asked the cute chick.

"Her." Cute chick, who has gorgeous blond hair in a bun, said as she pointed to Rebel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My name is Leatta." Rebel said, annoyed. "What are you doing here, Ashana?"

"Well, father has Roken. I saw what he was trying to do and I wanted to warn his friends what was going on. I love father, but I don't agree with what he's doing right now." The cutie said. She was wearing a sexy, _mini_, metal looking skirt with a tight, black, belly shirt with black gloves to her upper arm and black thigh, high boots. OMG she was _hot_.

Her voice was also like an angels.

"Um...are you okay, Wally? You're staring at me funny." Sexy chic said.

"He finds you cute. Sorry." Artemis apologized.

"Oh, I, uh, guess it's okay. I'm not familiar with earthly things, but I believe that means he finds me attractive and would want to date me, correct?" She asked Artemis.

"Well, your better at earthly things then us." Superboy huffed out. Artemis smiled.

"You are correct." She replied.

I then winked at the girl.

"So...wanna test out that knowledge?" I flirted.

"Umm, sorry, but no." She then walked over to Rebel. A thought just occurred to me.

"Wait…..your dad is the king?" Both stared at me in shock.

"Yes he is." The extremely cute girl said.

"Is Leatta your sister?" I asked.

"Yes." Leatta deadpanned.

"How'd you guess that?" Cutie asked me.

"You two just look alike. So that makes Roken your brother too….right?" I asked Miss. Beautiful.

"Yes it does." She answered me.

"So that makes the King his father then." Artemis added.

"Why would his dad kidnap him?" Miss. Martian wondered.

"It's his dad…. who's a criminal…..why wouldn't he?" One of the other girls said. Velvera was it?

"It does not matter anymore, Leatta. We need to focus on getting Roken out of Father's hands." Ashana spoke from behind me.

"Wait...the king is your father?" Artemis asked.

"Who was your mother?" Aqualad inquired.

"You don't need to know." Rebel snapped.

"Robin's being held at A'Hearn. It takes time to get there, and we don't know how much time he has. Doesn't anybody want to start heading out to the planet?" Another cute chic asked. Her name was Skylone, I believe.

Damn...how is it that all the A'Hearn girls are sexy-ass babes? Better not tell them that though, they are assassins after all.

"Yes you should. Team, you are to go with the A'Hearn group back to their planet. You would need transportation though." Batman ordered us. I guess he got over the shock.

We have an A'Hearn ship, we can use that." The male of the group, named Falcon I believe, told us.

Huh, even he's good looking, for a guy. Now that I think about it, so is Robin. What is it with all the A'Hearn people looking amazing? What, do they kill all the ugly people? Do they get surgery to make sure they look hot? Or did they put a blessing on the planet to make sure the people look beautiful or something like that? Or did we just not meet the ugly people yet? Still, if I can think a _boy _looks hot, they had to do something to make themselves look adorable.

While everyone(excluding Batman) was getting ready to board the A'Hearn ship, Ashana walked up to me.

"Sorry, I could not help but here your thoughts. Forgive me for intruding." She told me. I looked at her blankly before smiling.

"No worries babe, you have my permission." I winked.

"Oh, well I thank you for forgiving me. I would not intrude on your mind any longer though, but I could not help but here your thoughts on the people of A'Hearn. So, to answer your question on us, we have a blessing called charming. If you are wondering what that means, it means we have the ability of using our looks to charm anybody we please. Most of the time it also involves people to think we are, in the earthling words, sexy without us having to charm them." With that explanation, she left. I looked at her in shock.

_Well, I guess one could say it works._

I boarded the ship and noticed that Falcon was sitting as close as possible to Lexana. Jordanada was in the pilots seat with Velvera and Skylone next to her. Rebel was sitting near Ashana. Aqualad and Superboy were sitting near each other in the back. Artemis was by herself near the middle, so I decided to sit near her.

She looked at me as I sat down.

"We will get Robin back, right?" She asked me. I could hear the unsureness in her voice. I looked at her in the eye, before looking ahead.

"I hope so, Artemis, I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your Disclaimer<strong>

**Disclaimer=Disclaimer=it's self explanatory**

**Please Review/Favorite/Subscribe **

***PUPPY EYES* You know you want to...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Again I iz sorriez, so here is next chappy**

**Robbie: Will we ever get Kid Flash back**

**Hmm...I shall try honey**

**Robbie: You had better, and I'm not your honey**

**Sorry Honey**

**Robbie: -_-...why do I even try**

**Good question, you should ask yourself that sometime**

**Robbie: I-I...oh nevermind**

***Smiles* Here the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Rebel's POV<p>

It took a lot longer to get to A'hearn than it did to leave. When we were leaving we were getting attacked so we were going as fast as possible. Now our ship has no gas for that so we had to go the speed of sound instead of light.

It's been 30 minutes and we needed 30 more to get there, and Falcon decided to help us pass the time since we all have been silent.

"-so lets play a game." He said, finishing his thought. Lexana stared blankly.

"I don't think we're up to it." She flatly stated.

'I am." Ashana told her.

"Finally someone who isn't a party pooper. I know we're all worried but come on….we got half an hour of nothingness, we can't figure out a plan till we see how they are organized, no one wants to talk, so let's play a game." He said, acting extremely enthusiastic. I glared at him.

"You all go right ahead." I gestured with my hand. I had no plan on playing a game with them. I played tease games when no one expects it and wants it, not board games that people want to play that involves team activity.

"What game?" Kid Ogle asked. He was now ogling on the other girls. He had better keep them hands to himself.

"Uh…..what do you want to play?" Falcon asked. Typical him, wants to do something but has nothing planned out.

"What games are there?" Aqualad asked us.

"Let's see….we can sing nursery rhymes!" Falcon exclaimed. Skylone whirled around screaming "NO!"

"Why not?" Ashana wondered.

"Because…..it's NURSERY rhymes. The stuff you sang when you were, like, 3!" Skylone cried out.

"The same stuff that was a part of our childhood, that stuff, right?" Velvera murmured to Skylone.

Skylone mumbled a bit before answering, "Fine, I'll join ya."

"That's the spirit!" Falcon joyfully cried out.

"We will all join you, or some people won't come off this ship." Velvera threatened in a normal tone. Young Justice all looked at her before slowly turning away.

"Cool so what is an Earth nursery rhyme. They are called that right?" Falcon asked.

"Hmm…..I liked Twinkle Twinkle Little Star myself, and yes they are called that." Kid Flash answered. Miss. Martian looked at him in confusion.

"I do not know nursery rhymes." She said. Superboy nodded in agreement. It made sense to me, one's an alien and the other's a clone. Aqualad stated he didn't either, being a atlantean. So that left the two humans.

"You do know the lyrics, right Artemis?" Kid Speed teased. I laughed to myself, mentally betting $20 that she didn't.

"Uh, I never really sang nursery stuff." She admitted. I knew it!

"Well sing what you know of this song." He told her. She nodded.

"Cool, hit it." Falcon told them.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," They started, Artemis not continuing the next bit.

"How I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." Kid Zoom sang. Artemis then rejoined.

'Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." They finished.

Our turn.

"We have a song with that same tune!" Falcon said. Then he eagerly started.

"Blow up Blow up kill a guard, grab a sword and swing it hard, throw left and right they're coming now, grab a gun and boom boom pow, blow up blow up kill a guard, grab a sword and swing it hard." We sang. The other team stared and then slowly clapped.

"Nice singing voices, but interesting nursery rhyme." Superboy praised, "They all like that?"

"Yep, the best out there." I said. They really were, who wants to sing about a star anyway? Especially a twinkly one.

"Yeah, 'cause everyone wants to sing about killing people. Sure, that's my dream rhyme." Kid Voice sarcastically remarked. I smiled.

"Now you get it." I congratulated him. Everyone else laughed.

"20-15 minutes left." Jordanada told us. We pondered this.

"Now what should we do?" Miss. Martian asked.

"We could play spin-the-bottle…" I teasingly suggested. A chorus of "NO!"s followed.

"Unless….we put a twist on it." Kid Flash suggested.

"Like?" Velvera inquired.

"We could put it if it lands on you the person who spun it gets to ask you a question that you must answer." Lexana suggested. Ashana approved that so we played that for awhile.

Some of the questions were 'Are you single?'(Kid Flirtacious), 'Do you have a crush on someone in this ship?'(Falcon), 'Does your father really want to kill you?'(Velvera), 'Is A'Hearn like Earth?'(Miss. Martian), 'Do you have siblings?' Aqualad, stuff like that.

It was semi-enjoyable. It was nice to hear some of the answers. Some were stuttery, some were quick no's, some were slow, others fast explanations, it was funny.

I still couldn't get over the fact that my father had took Robin though, and a few minutes later Jordanada announced how much longer we had.

"We're here!" She announced. The rest of looked at each other.

"It's show time." Lexana said.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I should really put this at the top but...oh well. I think it's name is self explanatory, me no own Young Justice stuffcharacters**

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! ROBBIE DO YOU FORGIVE ME!**

**Rob: OMG YOUR BACK! *HUGS* I FOR SOME STRANGE REASON HAVE MISSED YOU!**

**Art: Really?**

**Rob: *Blushes* Um….psh of course not why would I do that? *pushes me away and takes 3 big steps back* Seriously? Why would I of all people do that?**

**Art: Because….*speaks super fast* You just collided into her and then screamed out to the world that you missed her and now you are blushing.**

**Rob: Um…..why would I do that?**

**Admit it, you missed me.**

**Rob: *glare* N. O., no**

**Aww….you just embarrassed**

**Rob: *Looks away***

**BB: I STILL THINK WE SHOULD BE IN THIS!**

**SB: NEVER SMALL CHILD!BEGONE!**

**BB: *Screams like girl* AHHHH!*runs***

**SB: BEGONE SMALL CHILD!*Animalistic roar* RAWR! *Runs***

**WG:*hiding* I think I won't join in on this *leaves***

**Aqua: Wha-? O.O!**

**MM:?! I think we don't want to know... * leaves with Aqualad***

**I agree with you Miss. M. You don't wanna know.**

**Art: *Has camera* I personally think this is _very _entertaining. * Records***

**Rob: *still looking away *Hmphs* How rude!(if you watched Full House you should get the way he says that)**

**_Uh huh_. Of course it is.**

**Rob: *looks at me* RAWRZIES! *storms off***

**Art: am I the only one now confused?**

**No, no you are not.**

***Superboy comes round with axe chasing Beast Boy***

**SB: RAWR!**

**BB: AHHHHHH!**

**Yeah definitely not only one. *Looks to viewers* Please Review because if you love Beast Boy it just might save his life…..hehe -_-'**

**WG: *Somewhere* where is Unknown Kit-Kat? *Dramatic Music***

***DRAMATIC VOICE* WHERE IS UNKNOWN KIT-KAT...ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME...SAME BAT TIME SAME BATCHA- oh wait that's Batman...um REVIEW AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON REBEL OF THE NIGHT!**


	23. Chapter 22

**OMG! This story is alive!**

**So like, so terribly sorry for not updating this, like, way sooner.**

**Also terribly sorry that this probably sucks comparatively to the rest of the story. I kinda have to get back in the swing of where this was going. **

**However, I'm alive, this story is alive, and yeah I'm working on 2 chapters of Love has no Boundaries(Redmage and Snaibsel) and have an idea for two other chapters(Hummingbird and Birdflash)**

**So yeah! I'm kinda happy! **

**Do critique me on this chapter(and on everything else) because I want this chapter to be as good as the rest and will probably edit this later. **

**Also, I haz no beta! So yeah, do critique.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, otherwise them hiatuses would've been way more frequent...*shame***

* * *

><p>Robin POV<p>

I blinked, my eyes having to readjust to the sudden light.

_Where am I...?_

I quickly remembered, anger threatening to boil over as I contemplated punching the glass in frustration.

_When I get my hands on him..._

I stopped at that thought. What would I be able to do? More like what _can_ I do?

It's not like I could punch my way through this glass, the pain in my hands reminded me I had tried before slumping into the pit of defeat.

I then snorted, I couldn't even win an argument against this guy.

Also remembering the earlier accounts reminded me of what he had been wearing, and based on his clothing and attitude he seemed superior to everyone else that walked into this so called 'secretroom.' Meaning if this place really is a war based planet, then he has to be a badass fighter. Meaning I'm probably screwed.

_God am I so fucking screwed. _

I was hungry, I was tired, I had been emotionally drained, not to mention I had just learned everything I knew was a fucking lie, and now here I am in some stupid containment pod in some stupid non-secretive secret room.

On top of it all, I just made myself even more pissed! Way to go me!

I just wanted to go home.

_Somebody, anybody, just get me the hell outta here. Please._

I then heard the door slide open. I perked up, hoping it may be someone answering to my mental pleas, but then recognized it as the jerk who got me stuck here in the first place.

"I see you are awake from your earlier emotional nap." I glared at him, not wanting him to gain satisfaction in my despair. It seemed I was to late for that, judging by the smile he wore when he spared me a glance on the way to his computer.

"What do you want this time?" I snarled at him. He chuckled before sitting down in his chair.

"Why my dear child, I already have what I want, remember?" He responded. I was so tempted to punch his face in, but was reminded by the fact I was blocked by glass.

"So why are you here then, to torment me? If so I'm not interested to be played with. You had your fun already." He turned to his computer and started pulling stuff up. Some of it I recognized as security cameras, others were probably documents.

"No, child. Instead, I'm merely observing you're incompetent friends rescue attempts. How foolish do they think I am?" The last line seemed to be aimed more towards himself than to me, but I heard it anyway.

"Perhaps you're underestimating them. You know, that tends to be everyone's downfall. You might need an ego check." I prayed I was right, just for the glimmer of hope that came with the idea.

He spared a glance back towards me, before looking back at the cameras. He deadpanned look made my hope fade away.

"No matter how many times you manage to fool yourself that heroes are invincible, Roken, remember that graves are buried for a reason." He then got up and walked away, leaving me mulling over his words.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The door closed though before he could respond.

_Great, just fucking great._

It didn't take a genius to know that I may not get out of this, and it was only just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...short I know but I am getting back into this story so yeah I believe I have reason for it<strong>

**Rob: OMFG YOUR BACK! *glompage***

**Hey Robby I missed you! *squeezes* **

***Rest of team enter***

**Arty: Where the hell have you been? I thought we were abandoned!**

**Sorry...**

**BB: What about us...we were abandoned...by YOU GUYS!**

**Supey: *humphs* You're not worthy...**

**BB: What?! What you mean not worthy?!**

**He means you're not worthy of being in bottom commentary...sry.**

**BB: I'll show you *mutter mutter***

**Anywho...while we be catching up, and while I make sure not to be killed by protective reviewers over Robin...or by Daddy!bats...you guys review and remind me that this story is still loved...**

**As for Unknown Kit-Kat...she's probably hiding in fear some of you reviewers are actually about to eat her...crazy followers you^.^**


End file.
